Missions
by FrustrationNeverLetsGo
Summary: Sasuke left the village 5 years ago. In that time Tsunade died, taking Orochimaru to the grave with her, Naruto became hokage... and what about the pink haired kunochi? Well, she became stronger and recently took a mission she would regret.
1. Accepting the Mission

Ok.. we all have those first (officially) downloaded fan fictions.. here's mine. Review and tell me what you think.. I don't care if it's good or bad.. Whatever floats your boat )

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... I wish I did.. that's a lovely little thought... anyways... I no claimy, you no suey**

She blinked and softly looked up. "It's been so long since... the incident..." The girl then brushed a strand of pink hair out of her face. The incident the young kunoichi was talking about was when Sasuke left the village, left her. She sighed and got out of her bed. She now lived alone, in her own apartment. Her parents kicked her out when she became so depressed and useless. Sakura Haruno looked back down and at the floor. "Guess I better get ready for my mission.." she muttered. She got up and brushed out her pink hair. After that she changed clothing.

After awhile Sakura's deprission turned into anger and determenation. She was ten times stronger now. She was still getting stronger by the day. She was waiting for Sasuke to return, or for her to find him. She was going to find him, fight him.

Sakura finished getting dressed and then packed a bag she would need for her mission. "God dammit.. I hate missions sometimes... but hell I'm broke." It was true, she was broke. After the medic nin finished packing she walked out of the house and to the hokage's. Naruto was hokage now. Tsunade died trying to protect the village from Orochimaru, she had proclaimed Naruto hokage before running to battle, knowing she wouldn't be coming back.

Once Sakura arrived Naruto hugged her and handed her a scroll.

"Here, you'll need this. I hope you can be back before the ceremony next week." he told her.

"How long will this mission take?" she questioned.

"... I can't tell you, I really don't know myself... the scroll will tell you what your assignment is.. it is A rank."

Sakura was hesitant, but she walked out. She was glad that she at least had enough money to get food when needed. "I didn't have to accept this mission... dear god, why did I accept this mission?.. wait I don't even know what it is yet.."

When Tsunade went to defeat Orochimaru, she did suceed. Tsunade did die though.. she finished the jutsu the third hokage couldn't. Kabuto now ruled in Orochimaru's place, that was all the Sakura knew. Before she got to the gates of Konoha she opened the scroll. "Oh... my... oh..." she muttered. The scroll read:

_Sakura Haruno,_

_Thank you for accepting this mission. What you need to do is locate Kabuto's lair, capture him. Also capture all of his minions. Sasuke Uchiha especially. You will have a squad waiting to accompany you once you get there, just blow this whistle._

_Sincerly, _

_Naruto Uzumaki._

_Hmm, simple enough. But these are sound ninja, won't they hear me when I blow on the whistle? _Sakura thought to herself.

**Maybe, you never know... I think Naruto the dim wit over looked that fact** Inner Sakura chimed in.

_Probably.. ah well, I guess I'll just follow my orders_ Sakura responded to herself.

Sakura continued to travel to the land of the sound ninja, to Sasuke. She really didn't want to see him again, but she was strong enough now not to cry or let any emotion out. She looked up and saw the day had long ago turned to night. She sighed and then looked up at a tree. "Hmmm... not exactly a bed, but good enough.." Sakura muttered to herself. She leaped up into the tree. She settled into a tree branch and fell asleep.

_Augh! stuck surveying the area again! I hate Kabuto!_ Sasuke thought to himself. He tried to see if he sensed any chakra and didn't feel any, but he continued to walk on anyways. He looked up into a tree and could have sworn he saw pink hair dangling from it. "Hn.. I better check it out... even though I know I'm hallucinating." Sasuke walked over to the tree and leaped into it. His eyes couldn't believe it! Sakura Haruno was here... why? He looked at a scroll in her pocket. He picked it up and read it.

"Ah, so that's why she's here," he muttered. He looked in her bag for the whistle, but couldn't find it. "Unn... what the hell?" the pink haired kunoich awoke. "... Sasuke?" she rubbed her eyes. "Sakura... I know why you're here.. I have to take you captive now.. and where's that god foresaken whistle?" Sakura looked at Sasuke. "Like hell I'll tell you," her eyes turned cold and stony, she jumped out of the tree. "So your going to run now. I always knew you were weak," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Sasuke, I really don't care what you think. It doesn't affect me at all," Sakura said defiantly. "And I'm not running. Come down here and fight me."

"Sakura you don't want me to fight you. You'll lose. Badly, a weakling like you couldn't possibly defe-" he was cut off by her throwing a kunai at him that hit in the arm with precise aim. "The next one goes in your heart, now traitor, come fight me," Sakura demanded.

"Hn.. like your even a challenge to m-" he was cut off by a kunai just barely missing his heart, _barely. _"Do you want me to continue to kill you before the fight even starts? Get down here Uchiha! Or are you ch-" she was cut off by him appaearing behind her and put his hand over her mouth. He held the very kunai that nearly killed him to her slender neck. "What was that, Haruno? and since when did I give you permission to call me Uchiha?" he hissed into her ear.

"Heh, like I need YOUR persmission, Uchiha! You need MINE to call ME Haruno!" Sakura shouted from above.

"Sakura, like you can fool me, this is the real Sakura I'm about to kill. I know that is a simple substitution jutsu that is yelling at me. You think your so smart.. don't you? Well... trying to trick me is the last mistake you will EVER make."

"Do I get to speak my famous last words, Uchiha?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, you do. Now you can be pathetic and tell me you love me. We both know that's what you were going to say," Sasuke replied.

"Oh, Sasuke-Kun, I really..." Sakura began in a sweet, loving voice.

"Yes?" Sasuke pressed her on. He might consider letting her live. That is, if there's a blow job or sex included, and if she heals him. "Wait.. heal me before you die. And I just might kiss you before I kill you. I might grant you a wish."

"Hmm.. alright then," she said.

Sasuke slowly released her, well turned her around to face him. "Good girl," he whispered into her ear. The way her hair smelled was intoxicating. He.. actually... liked it? Sakura finished and he threw her back around.

"Aww... Sasuke what happened to the kiss?" she asks.

"What happened to your famous last words?" he growls.

"Oh.. right... well.. Sasuke.. I really.." she said in that sweet voice.

"What? You really what, Sakura?" Sasuke asks.

"... fucking hate you, Uchiha," her voice turned dark, uncaring and angry.

"Well, those were your last words, glad you enjoyed them," Sasuke hissed and pressed the kunai hard onto her skin and sliced it across her neck. "Die, bitch," he said aggresivly.

He let Sakura's body fall. He looked at it and sneered. He spat on her body, kicked it, mutilated it. He then turned to walk away. He was walking away and didn't notice 'Sakura' turn into smoke. He smirked, then he heard a whistle being blown. "Bastard," Sakura huffed. "WHAT?!" Sasuke shouted. "You said trying to trick you would be the last mistake I ever made. Well, heh what happens when I do?"


	2. Captured

Yeah, my last one was a tad rushed. I'm still figuring this out, I feel a little n00bish. At any rate, I'll be adding a chapter now. Sorry it took so long. I had friends over and went to my dad's and he has no internet. I took my laptop with me and wrote more chapters. I hope it's a treat for my readers. )

_thinking _

**Inner Sakura**

_**Flashback or whatever**_

Ok, I guess I have to put the discla-

Sasuke: Of course you do, dumb ass

Me: -death glare- stfu! mother fucker!

Sasuke: -whimpers- sorry!

Alrighty, onto the disclaimer!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Like I said, lovely thought, but no. No claim You no sue.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke looked at her, he smirked, "you die..." he said. "Painfully," he added.

Sakura scoffed at the comment. "Yeah, right Uchiha. I hope you feel the poison coursing threw your veins soon."

"WHAT?!" he shouted, he had been feeling weak. "What do you mean?" he hissed.

"When I healed you, I prodded you with a poison soaked senbon. You didn't notice. There isn't enough to kill you," she said, smirking.

At that a squad appeared. "I have Uchiha, I have not loacated the lair of Kabuto, but I know it's near here. I will further search to locate, take Uchiha back to Konoha," Sakura commanded.

"Hai, Sakura-Sama!" one said.

"No, ne, Sakura, make Uchiha help you," another, smarter one commented.

"What? no. He wouldn't, I don't want him to! I don't!" the Haruno stated.

"Sakura, if you claim your feelings for the Uchiha are gone, then you can get him to help you. You have him repremended and you poisened him, so just chakra bond his ass and wake him up. He won't have a choice," the smarter one said. The rest of the squad nodded their heads in agreement.

"But," Sakura started to say. She then sighed in defeat and said, "... fine."

The squad disappeared. Sakura huffed at her defeat. She chakra bonded Sasuke and glared at him. She woke him up and stood with her arms crossed. "Ok, asshole. Where's your master's lair?"

"Hn," was all he said.

"Ha, I just found humor in this situation," Sakura said with a small chuckle.

"..." was his response.

"I, Haruno Sakura, have captured THE Uchiha Sasuke, and you, Uchiha have a _master_. A MASTER!" she said, and laughed. Hysterically.

Sasuke 'hmphed' and sulked. She had a point.

"So, are you going to tell me?" she asked.

"No," he said.

"Sasuke, do you want to see me angry?" she asked.

He scoffed, "you couldn't possibl-"

BAM!

With that, Sakura Haruno kicked Sasuke Uchiha right in his mouth. She grinned. "Tell me, now."

"No," he said to her.

"Is that your final answer?" the pink haired girl asked.

"Yes, it is my final answer. What is this, Who wants to be a millionare? Sakura, I think you've been watching too much T.V. So much for a kunouchi," he said with a smirk smeared across his face. As though printed there.

"Yes, Mr.Uchiha, this is Who Wants To Be a Millionare, and you just lost," she said.

"Ha, well then, I'd like to call a friend for help," Sasuke said as he whistled, long an loud. The sound was smooth and connected. It was a staccato now, breaking off at certain points and coming up loud. It was choppy. It then became so smooth and connected, why did it keep doing that? Why was he whistling? Sakura was lost in thought when she noticed the whistling arubtly stopped. "Hm?" she thought as she snapped out of her daze. "What was that ab-" realazation hit her. "Oh no!

"I was just calling a friend for help on your question," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"You're awfully talkative today, Uchiha. When are they co-" the kunouchi was hit in the head and knocked out. At least she had hidden the whistle before that.

**[Time Lapse: 48 Minutes**

Sakura awoke and looked around. Sasuke was still in the chakra bonds, she smiled to herself but kept her face impassive.

"Ah, the sleeping beauty is awake, my faithful _minion _Sasuke tells me you are here to capture me. I say try, but you have to fight me in the morning, first thing," Kabuto said. He had put emphasis on the word 'minion'. She had seen Sasuke wince at that, though it was barely, she knew it happened. "And Sasuke, escort the young lady to her room. I hope she finds her accomidations worthy of her time," Kabuto said.

_My room?.. wait, AUGH! NARUTO-BAKA KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!!! _Sakura thought to herself.

**Of course he did! dolt, 'I hope you can be back before the festival next week.' Oh, he's going down, right Saku-Chan?** Inner Sakura said to Sakura.

_Hm, yes. But a certain chicken butt is going down first! And his little master.. heh heh I bet.._ Sakura started to think.

**..That they're butt buddies** Inner Sakura finished.

_... Yeah, that._ (a/n: I don't want to offend anyone by that comment, I am not a homophobe of any sort. I just wanted to emphisize a point.)

"SAKURA!" Kabuto shouted. Sakura snapped her attention to him and gave him a questioning look.

"Sorry about yelling, Miss Haruno, but I would like you to remove Sasuke's chakra bonds. How did you manage to get them so strong? What chakra control you must have.. we could use you. I would like to make our fight a little more interesting, you see I believe this fight is a little one-sided. I think that you are the only one who gets something. If you win, you take myself, Sasuke and everyone else as a captive and back to Konoha. If I win, you join us. No questions asked, got it?" he asked.

Sakura looked at him, "that was just chakra control, not strength or anything else valubale in a ninja sense," Sakura argued.

"Ha, look now you are trying to convince me I am wrong, using your brain to tell me you aren't that good, girl, deal or not?" Kabuto asked again, except a little more fiercly.

"Hm.. fine," Sakura said.

Kabuto chuckled and said, "besides, I know how you tricked our little Uchiha over here. Quite cunning, Miss Haruno.

Sakura released Sasuke from his bonds and hastily let him lead her down the hallway. It was bare stone. Sasuke didn't say a word as he led her. "Uchiha?" she asked, no answer. Of course not. "Uchiha, I'm a woman and we have a monthly flow. I am on that monthly flow. Now let me go to the bathroom."

Sasuke didn't show it, but now he was embarassed. Ah well, he barely flicked his head in her direction, "hn.. alright. Hurry up. I'll wait here."

Sakura's lip twitched and she had to fight to keep it down. Sakura did some hand signs and sound proofed the room for a moment, then blew the whistle.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I tried to make this chappy long, but I realized I have a whole weekend. I am rather pleased with this chapter, I got to take my time on it. So, please review.**

**Naruto: Why did I get called Naruto-Baka?!**

**Sakura: BECAUSE! you sent me out on a mission KNOWING I would be captured! -holds fist out and shakes it-**

**Sasuke: hn... -**

**Me: STOP! RAWR!**

**Sasuke: ...**

**Sakura: You can't tell me what to do!**

**Me: ... I'm the writer, I just told you to say that. And you did.**

**Sakura: ... well then your just plain out stupid, insulting yourself like that.**

**Me: ... --**

**Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto: PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Me: CHA!!!**

**-FrustrationNeverLetsGo**


	3. It Starts

**Alrightyyyy. Here I am, FrustrationNeverLetsGo. Muwhahahahaha! XD I might write a few one shots. I love those. Songfics. I think I'm going to write one to Gone Forever by Three Days Grace... but at any rate, here's my third chapter. **

**Anyways, here is my disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Any song lyrics I may use, pay no heed to it... No claim, no sue.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The squad apperead. They looked at Sakura. "Is this the lair?" they questioned.

"Of course. Now tomorrow Kabuto and I are going to have a fight. If I win, I capture him and his faithful followers. If he does.. I join him," Sakura said.

"Alright, what do you want us to do?" they asked.

"Well, I assume everyone will be arrise early.. so I say be here around nine in the morning.. the fight should be done soon after that," Sakura commanded, she dismissed them and released her jutsu.

Sakura walked out of the bathroom and followed Sasuke down the musty, stony, damp hallway. "Where am I staying?" Sakura asked. "... in my room," Sasuke said. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, "Uchiha there is no way in hell I am staying in your room with you!" she nearly shouted. The young Uchiha didn't say anything, just made a sharp turn into a room. Sakura made no signs of movement. She stood there defiantly. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched and he shoved her in the room. "Don't abuse our hospatality, princess," he said with a sneer. She crossed her arms across her chest. She huffed, and frowned.

_I can't wait til I kick his ass... again.._ Sakura thought to herself.

She inwardly smirked, she outsmarted him. He had never thought she was capable of doing anything like that. Sakura felt a gaze burning into her.. like she was being branded. She looked up; it was Sasuke. She returned the gaze with a glare.

Sasuke was glancing at her. He thought to himself, _Why is Sakura glaring at me? She stabbed me, outsmarted me. I can't believe it! Sakura, the one fan girl that had loved me the most.. she hates me now? Why? Should I ask her? No! Sasuke, baka, you are not asking her. But... why? I think it's a woman thing.. I'm just going to wait. I bet she'll be love sick over me soon. Augh, nevermind. I like this Sakura better. No, "oh, Sasuke-kun," I don't want her instigating conversation._

_S_asuke didn't notice, but Sakura had taken over the bed. She had her hands behind her head and she was staring at the ceiling. "Uchiha.." Sakura started.

"... What?" he asked, annoyed, know a conversation was about to start. Here came back old Sakura, joy.

"We're going outside," she said, as if resistance was futile. And, if Sasuke knew Sakura better, would know that was true.

Sasuke scoffed, "no, we aren't."

"Yes, we are," Sakura said, except a little more demanding.

"And why would we d-" he was interrupted by Sakura gagging him, chakra bonding him and knocking him out. She grabbed his foot and dragged him out of the room. "Hmph, stubborn fucker.." she muttered to herself.

"Where do you think you're going?" a voice smooth as silk asked.

"Oh, Kabuto, I wanted to go outside and I couldn't convince Uchiha to go outside with me. I knew you wouldn't want me to go by myself... so I resorted to this," she said.

"Well.. I can see you weren't heading for an exit.. you just looked lost.. so I'm hoping it's safe to assume you were searching for me? to ask for permission?" Kabuto asks.

Sakura laughed, he actually hit it dead on arrival. "Yeah. I was."

"Alright, well then, go on," Kabuto said and dismissed her.

"Wait.. don't you want me to remove the chakra bonds?" Sakura asked.

Kabuto smirked and walked away. Sakura laughed and removed the gag and chakra bonds. She headed out and the young Uchiha followed in suit; sulking with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He was deep in thought, and he didn't notice the Haruno had stopped walking, quite arubtly actually. She turned and faced him, she was glaring insanely. _Oh, please. Let her try to attack me and try to escape and go home. Typical, pathetic, useless Sakura._

"Hn," the young Uchiha muttered.

"Uchiha.." Sakura started to say.

Sasuke stepped closer to her, they were already close enough, but he thought she was still in love with him. He might be right, but those feelings were most likely burried inside long ago. "Why do you keep calling me Uchiha?" he whispered into her ear, she could feel his warm breath down her neck. It was winter, and he did warm her up a bit. Then Sasuke continued what he was saying, well sort of whispering to her, "what happened to Sasuke-kun... Saku-Chan?"

Yet again Sakura felt Sasuke's warm breath on her neck. Her heart was beating faster, _why is my heart beating faster?.. he's just really close, it's not like I.. love him or anything? right Sakura, right?!_

_**Saku-Chan? he called us Saku-Chan? **_Inner Sakura said, stunned.

Sakura in turn whispered in Sasuke's ear, "Saku-Chan? what's up with that? what happened to 'you're annoying, go away'?"

Sasuke could feel himself warming up next to Sakura, he liked warming up. He didn't know why now he was warming up.. he had always felt so cold. Why was Sakura making him feel warm? He liked it though.. it was nice. He came even closer to Sakura, pulling her to him. He liked this. There was only a small gap between them now, the space was driving Sasuke insane, it was like it was taunting him. Sasuke, without thinking, closed the gap.

Sakura's eyes widened. Sasuke was... KISSING HER! Holy shit. Sakura didn't know what to do. She sort of relaxed, but then tensed up again, angry at him. She pushed him off, "what the hell do you think your doing?!" she yelled at him. Then Sakura invountarily put her finger to her lips, feeling where Sasuke's warm lips had once been.

Sasuke was just standing there, shocked at what he had done himself. He was stunned, he couldn't deny it though, he had loved that. Sakura warmed him up, he was always cold, even when he was around a fire. He liked it. Sasuke couldn't help it, he had to feel her warmth again. He stepped close again, put his arms around her and held her close to him. Sakura gave up and returned the awkward embrace. She let her head rest on Sasuke's chest and he rested his head upon hers. He breathed in the intoxicating aroma of her hair.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I am quite satisfied with this chapter. I like it, lots. I got in a little SasuSaku fluff. So I'm definatley satisfied. At any rate, I'll try to uodate soon.**

**-FrustrationNeverLetsGo**


	4. Complications

Ok, here is chapter 4! I hope you like it... I hope I like it.. o.0

Sasuke: ... do you not even have a general idea of what you want to write?

Me: ... sort of..

Annnnnny ways

**Standard text messaging rates apply.**

**j/k**

**Standard disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sakura looked up at Sasuke. "Sasuke, are there any lakes around here?" she asks.

"What happened to Uchiha?" he asks smugly.

"... Uchiha."

"... Haruno."

"...Baka."

Sasuke smirked. Jeeze, wasn't Sakura just a breath of fresh air? All of a sudden Sasuke shivered. Where was Sakura? how did she just disappear? Annoying. Sasuke looked over and saw a flash of pink hair. She really needed to dye her hair. Sheesh, talk about being conspicious!

Sasuke followed the pink blob. He caught up quickly and held her from behind. "I need to take you to a fair," he whispered into her ear.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"You remind me of cotton candy," he said, "Your kiss tastes as sweet as it."

"Well then, you'll have to go back to Konoha," she said with a tremor of defiance in it. Always complicated, but Sasuke liked that about her.

"But I've yet to k-" he started to say.

"Liar. You killed him two years ago," Sakura had interrupted.

"What?" he asked.

"You can't tell me you don't remeber that?!" she practically shouted.

"I.. don't," he said honestly.

Sakura sighed. What was she doing anyways? She shouldn't be so close to Sasuke.. she shouldn't!

**You want to be though** Inner Sakura said with a smirk.

"LIAR!" Sakura shouted (out loud) at herself.

"Aa?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing," Sakura said as all of a sudden she broke away from him and ran back to the lair.

Sasuke stood there, dumb founded. Why was she so damn complicated? Gawd, whu couldn't they just be happy? Like normal couples? _Well.. that's because of Kabuto.. and the fact that Naruto-baka just might kill me. _Sasuke hn-ed and stuffed his hands into his pockets. What was with him and that damn habit? Ah, well. He went to the lair and to his room where a confused looking Sakura was sitting. She was beautiful. Sasuke sat next to her in his silent attempt to comfort her.

Sakura barely glanced at Sasuke as she felt another weight sink into the bed. Her back then made contact with the nice, soft, comfortable matress (a/n: sorry, tired and thinking of sleep.. it's such a beautiful thought..) and she noticed a handsome face looming above hers. The onyx eyes bore into her bright emerald ones (a/n: don't you hear that a lot? or something or rather.) she looked into them, and her eyes bore right back into his. "What?" she asked sourly.

"What's.. wrong?" he asked.

"Confusion," was her simple answer.

"About..?" he lead her on, trying to get her to continue the answer.

"A lot of things."

The two talked all night long, not knowing that their ears weren't the only pair listening. When they finally went to sleep.. let's just say the birds were at it and Sasuke was a tad aggervated. (a/n: OCness.. I think).

Sakura fell asleep with her head nuzzled on Sasuke's chest. She was content with sleeping. Then, when sleep's lullaby still drifting in her ear, a time entered it as well, nine in the morning. The squad. She didn't care, she just drifted all the way to sleep. Careless move, but little did she know it would save her life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Ok, I'm not really satisfied with this chapter, but hell it's a chapter. I might revise and/or delete it. But, now, I will keep it for now. I don't know how long it will take me to update again. I have a friend coming over and a friend here now.. and guy problems, everyone LOVES those, right? And to any males that might read this, no offense, but this guy is an ASS. At any rate, I won't be devulging into my personal life. Just giving you the reason it might take awhile to update. **

**I love reviews. Good or bad ) So.. please review.**

**-FrustrationNeverLetsGo**


	5. Kissing and Fighting Don't Mix

Okies, like.. we all know my last chapter wasn't the best. Sorta sucky, there I admit it.. well I did then... but anywayssss. Here I am again, with a new chappie. I don't think I need to put a disclaimer, I think we all get the point...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura awoke and Sasuke was no longer there. She woke up and went out of the room. She heard all sorts of things going on, people yelling, all male voices. She ran out and saw her squad fighting Kabuto and the lot. Everyone was there... but why couldn't she see Sasuke? Where was he? All of a sudden she saw him, Kabuto had yelled for him. He said something to Sasuke and he nodded his head in obdience and disappered.

Then Sakura sensed a familiar chakra behind her, she sighed in relief and turned behind her, "Uchiha, don't scare me like th-" Sasuke lifted a hand and hit a pressure point on the back of her neck, she collapsed into his arms. He picked her up and leaped off. The squad memebers noticed this move and two nodded at eachother and dissaperead into the trees. They went as fast as they could to Konoha.

Once the two memebers arrived there they ran into Naruto's office.

"Yes?" the hokage said.

One huffed and struggled to catch his breath, "We..." he started and huffed again, "... need.. need... backup," he finished.

Naruto nodded and the ANBU leader appeared. "ANBU are needed, help them retrieve the Uchiha, his master and anyone else who puts up a fight." The ANBU leader nodded and disappeared.

The squad rushed back... at any rate.

Sakura awoke in bonds. She looked around, this wasn't the lair. She saw Sasuke and looked at him questioningly. After last night, Sasuke would have known that look like the back of his hand, and, well of course, his genin days. Sakura could see he was.. different? Yes, that was the word.

Sasuke sat there, emotionless. He looked at her, studying her movements. He finally said something, "Why is your hair pink? If you are a ninja that makes you stick out like a sore thumb."

Sakura looked at him is disbelief, "It's naturally like this.."

"Oh.. I thought you were stupid enough to dye it.." he stated.

Sakura sat there stunned, she then asked/ yelled "Uchiha, the hell is your problem?!"

"Who are you?" he finally asks.

Sakura sat there in shock. She looked at him, "I'm Sakura Haruno."

Realazation hit her. Of course, Kabuto erased his memory of her so if asked, Sasuke would kill her. Well, that was good for her. Why? Because he would obviously underestimate her abilities so she could act weak at first and wear him out by simply dodging his attacks. Then, once he's nice and worn out she can reveal her true talents.. yes, that was good.

"Well, Haruno, you obviously know me. How?" he asked.

"..." she responed. She had no intention to converse with him. She sat there, she was deep in thought, strategizing. She looked at him. "Well, Uchiha, I'm sorry, this has been fun and all but I have to go."

She then burst out of her bonds and turned to leave. Sasuke appeared in front of her, "No, you aren't."

"Yes, I am," she went with her other strategy. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and inched her face closer to his, "Sasuke-kun," she whispered and kissed him. She then kneed him in the gut hard and grabbed a kunai and used the back end and hit him in the head. He dropped like a rock, "Bye."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Not the best here, but quite satisfactory to me. More soon, Promise.**

**-FrustrationNeverLetsGo**


	6. Flashbacks Fix Everything

Yeah.. the last one was quite short, I'm sorry. I thought it was longer than it really was. Ha ha, I guess that's a Nicky thing (that's my name) Quite careless. But, I am in an extremley good mood, sooooo there will probably be more than last (poor excuse) of a chappy.

**Disclaimer: ****Nicky/FrustrationNeverLetsGo doesn't own Naruto.. it's a fact damnable Sasuke loves to rub in..**

Sasuke: you don't own Na-

Me: Do you want another bruiiiise?

Sasuke: ...

Sakura couldn't believe how unbelievebly easy that was. She laughed to herself. She exited the strange holding place. She knew that this was, in fact a holding area. That meant it was located close to the actual lair. Once she was outside she knew exactly where she was. When she was with Sasuke yesterday they had been near here.

Sakura ran back to the lair, there were ANBU here. She wasn't shocked or anything, I mean this was like a public enemy number one thing. Once Kabuto had taken over EVERYONE was terrorized. The sand village, the village hidden in the mist, Konoha.. well everywhere, you get it. Sakura couldn't count how many of Kabuto's loyal followers Gaara had killed. Sakura was jerked out of thought when a kunai grazed her cheek. She looked in the direction it had been thrown.

"Now, princess, don't tell me you forgot about our fight," a silky voice said.

"I remeber," she said.

Now, this is where things get strange. Sasuke finally came to, then he brought a hand to the back of his head. _Son of a bitch! OW! What happened?_

_Flashback._

_Sasuke woke up with the pink haired kunouchi beside him. He glanced at her then got up. He stood up and stretched. He scratched the back of his head and yawned. He lazily made his way out of the room. He located Kabuto, "hey. Do you want me to wake the little princess up?" Sasuke asked. _

_"Sasuke, I need to ask you something, what'd the little brat say to you last night? Anything specific about Itachi or Konoha? Confessed feelings and whatnot?" Kabuto questioned furiously._

_Sasuke's face was stoic as ever, not even Kabuto could see through it.. or so he thought. "No, as far as I know she detests me."_

_"Sasuke, do not insult my intelligence. I heard the two of you talking. I want you to go in that room and kill her," Kabuto had commanded._

_No, how could Sasuke protect her now? He was trying so hard. He looked at Kabuto, there was a pause then he said. "Look, I killed my brother two years ago. I have no reason to stay here. I am taking the little princess and leaving."_

_Kabuto smirked, "no, you aren't," then he made a hand seal and he erased Sasuke's memory of Sakura. Ah, there was a problem; that jutsu was only temporary. Well, it would be permanent, but in the first 48 hours the jutsu can be reversed._

_All of a sudden shuriken, kunai and senbon were raining upon them. Kabuto sent Sasuke out and he shortly followed. _

_END FLASHBACK_

"BASTARD!" Sasuke shouted. He ran back to where the fight was taking place. He saw Kabuto coming closer to Sakura, HIS Sakura. He got angry, he did the only thing he could think of; he grabbed Sakura and then disappeared.

"THE HELL! UCHI-" Sasuke put his hand over Sakura's mouth, "shhh, leap through the trees with me, just follow my lead."

"No."

"What?" he asked with a cringe.

"Who am I?" Sakura asked.

"Look, you are Sakura Haruno and we need to go."

Sakura took that as a good enough answer and leaped into a tree. She jumped into the next and waited for Sasuke to take the lead. Bleh, men and their need to be all.. tough and what not. She followed, not happily, but hell, she was following.

"Look, Kabu-" Sasuke started to say.

"Shh, they'll hear us, can't you sense the chakra?" Sakura whispered.

Sasuke finally saw the destination: a temple. Sakura and Sasuke raced inside.

"Ok, look, Uchiha, we need to go back to Konoha," Sakura said.

"No," Sasuke said.

"We can't just hide here!" she said, "we need to go back."

"Look, I don't want to face Tsuna-"

"Sasuke, she's dead. Don't you remeber? Wait.. I guess Kabuto wiped that out.. ah, well. Uchiha, we go back and then I need to go back to the lair. I'm pretty sure Kabuto will have been captured by the ANBU. Don't worry, can we go back?" Sakura pleaded.

"... Fine," he said. Waaaaiiiit, why was he giving in to her? this was'nt Sasukely... it was.. odd.. but ah, well.

They were exiting the temple wheeeen.

"Leaving so soon?"

**I think this is a short one too.. X.x sorry, but to****Ayesha Raees a.k.a Mrs. Uchiha, I'm sorry I have been making Sasuke weak. I got that review and I thought, 'huh.. you know, she's right." So I decided, in her honor, I am making a fight scene with Kabuto and Sasuke. Sasuke's gonna be all buff and kick ass man! lol. Please revieeeewwww**

**-FrustrationNeverLetsGo**


	7. I Think A Thanks is in Order

Ok.. well time for an update... (of doom of course)

At any rate, here ye are.

---------------------------------------------------

Sasuke growled. He looked at Kabuto, "Yes. We are leaving so soon."

"Where do you think you have to go?" Kabuto asks.

"Home," Sasuke snarled.

"Really, do you even know where that is?" Kabuto asked, obviously amused.

Sasuke smirked, "_hn_."

To all of us normal people that would have meant, "... no... shut the hell up, fuckhead." But, Kabuto knew it meant, "ha ha, bastard, yes I know. You lose in life butt face!" Quite ironic, no?

Kabuto then did the unexpected.. he burt out laughing. He threw his head back in maniacal laughter. "And you think I'll let you? Even if I did, do you think they would? Just because the Haruno accepts you doesn't mean everyone else will!"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, "Kabuto, you know, Orochimaru always liked me better."

"Ha, trying to be childish, well then, why did he put me in charge?" Kabuto asks.

"... hn."

"Exactly."

"... WILL SOMEONE HIT SOMEBODY ALREADY?!" Sakura shouted.

"Gladly," Sasuke said as he charged towards Kabuto, acting like he was going to punch him but at the last second brought his foot up and kicked him in the face. Sasuke immediatly followed the attack up by grabbing to kunai and slashed Kabuto's chest. Sasuke then used Kabuto's body like a tree and back flipped off him.

Kabuto cracked his jaw and re alligned it. He growled and healed his chest. Then he realized, poison. Augh! oh well. He charged at Sasuke, holding up his fist to charge, Sasuke grabbed the fist and with his free hand punched Kabuto in the face then kicked him in the gut. Kabuto growled. _If I could get a damnable hit in. _Kabuto then swung his foot around and then kicked Sasuke in the back of the head. Sasuke fell to the ground and Kabuto kicked him in the side. With his other foot he placed it close to Sasuke's neck and stood above him truimphantley.

"Well, Sasuke, looks like your little rebellion was wasted," Kabuto said with a smirk and applied pressue with his foot.

Sasuke smirked and grabbed a kunai and stabbed Kabuto in the leg with it. He twisted the kunai and grabbed Kabuto's leg and threw him over. Sasuke then started to form chidori. Once he did he ran at Kabuto and hit him right in the chest. It was digging into him to his heart. Kabuto was already healing himself. Sasuke smirked, again and the same kunai that was in Kabuto's leg wound up in Sasuke's stomach. Oh well, Kabuto was still finished. Sasuke then pulled out another kunai and shoved into Kabuto's heart and cut off the main artery. He then turned around and walked to Sakura. He wordlessly asked her to heal him, and she complied.

Sakura ran over and placed her hand on his stomach and green chakra emitted, healing the small wound. Then Kabuto got up, with his last movements and grabbed Sakura, holding the kunai Sasuke previously used to her neck. "She's going with me to th-" Kabuto was cut off.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted and hit Kabuto in the back with it, insuring death. Sakura wasn't stupid, she removed the arms restraining her and got away. She retreated to Sasuke and then the dobe walked over. "Teme, I just saved your ass, I think a thanks is in order."

"Hey, dobe. Good to see you," was all Sasuke said.

"Heh, good enough," and with that Naruto and Sasuke, the best friends caught up with years of lost time.

"Hey, guys, we should go back to Konoha," Sakura noted and leapt into a tree.

------------------------------

**Sorry this was so short, but I'm drained. I need creativity.. Sorry.. Xx**

**-FrustrationNeverLetsGo**


	8. Memory and Save Me

Ok, I did something bad. I didn't update in FOREVER one, and two, I had promised I think SakuraUchiha101 that I would be updadting soon. I didn't get the oppurtunity. Unfortuantley, I am a fourteen-year-old alcoholic. So, sorry. And also, for the past week I have been in Connecticut. So, I am also sorry.

**Disclaimer: ****No own, no sue.**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

When they entered the gatets of Konoha, there were a few people by the gates. A small crowd of 10 or 15. Most glared at Sasuke, others gave nods of approval. As they walked through the village, this pattern continued. Sasuke, being Sasuke, naturally didn't care. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. He shrugged and glared at those who glared at him. Fangirls, being fangirls, looked at Sasuke with heart shaped eyes. Sasuke glared at them too. Sakura just cleared her throat.. very loudly in fact.

The three made their way to Naruto's office. The squad was reuntited, almost. They were just missing their jounin, Kakashi, who was most likely reading Icha Icha Paradise. "Oy, we need Kakashi-sensei here," Naruto muttered.

"Naruto, he isn't our sensei anymore," Sasuke stated.

"Teme, it's called force of habit." Naruto snarled.

"Hn," Sasuke stated.

Sakura huffed. She stalked off. "Where's she going?" Sasuke asks.

"Probably work," Naruto stated.

"Ok... well.. where are we going?" Sasuke asks.

"Uchiha manor."

"Why?"

"You need to see this. Trust me."

".. Why?"

"Teme, shut up. You now live in Konoha, right? Or are you leaving us again?"

"... hn."

"Well, I am your hokage, and you WILL show me the proper respect a hokage deserves."

"... hn."

As they walked up the stone path to the Uchiha manor Sasuke barely repressed his emotions. There was his home, halfway burned to the ground. It's ruins had all sorts of things writted on it. It had, "TRAITORS!" and "ROT IN THE GROUND!" "BURN IN HELL!" and such on it. There was barely anything left of where he grew up, where he had lived. He walked into it, through the door frame. Then he saw blood, allover the floor. Dried up blood. It was still there.. from all those years ago. He couldn't even bare himself to clean it up after Itachi had.. done the unspeakable deed. But then he glanced to the direction of where his room had once been. He looked on the ground and saw his items trifled through. His clothing on the ground, scattered. And blood... the sticky substance that he had come to know so well. Who's was it?

Naruto's face was soft as he looked at the blood. It looked angry, but still soft and sad.

".. Wha... what happened?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"... Next time you see Sakura, grab her wrists and ask her.. make sure you look closely at them first.." and with that, Naruto left. Leaving Sasuke deep in thought. About what could have happened, about where he will have to stay, about Sakura. He stayed in his old home. He looked around once more, for one last time. He then tore himself away from the scene and raced off. He couldn't bare it anymore. He first raced to the hospital, where he thought Sakura would be. As he burst through the door, he got several looks. Shocked looks, angry looks, happy looks, looks of love, but none of that mattered. There was only one thing that mattered, and that was Sakura.

To Sasuke, it wasn't like it was something that had happened in the past, to him it was like it was happening now, like it was something that he had to stop from happening. That he needed to get to Sakura in time, before it was too late. But of course, that wasn't the case. (a/n: but don't tell Sasuke that.) He rushed into every single room. There were several, "sir! you can't go in there!" but it didn't matter. He barged into an operating room, no Sakura. He ran into every single patients room, there was no trace of Sakura. He looked around again. He raced to the roof, there she was.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted.

"Hm?" she asked.

"Hey.." he said cooly and walked ovver to her. She was wearing gloves. He stepped close to her and promptly ripped them off. He grabbed her wrists and turned them over. He looked at them intensley. "What in the hell happened?" he asked, looking at scars. Deep, long scars. Sakura took her hands away from him. "Nothing, just training." Sasuke looked at her, baffled that she was lying. "Sakura, don't insult my intelligence, what happened? Why did you do this? And what happened in my house? in my room? Sakura, please. You shouldn't bleed over me. I'm not worth your blood," he says as he pulled her close. He held her, whispered into her ear, "don't ever bleed over me again, please don't. And don't bleed over anyone again, please Sakura, please, or I'll bleed over you as well."

"I didn't bleed over you."

"Sakura, it's obvious. In my room at what is left of the Uchiha manor, there is a pool of blood. Naruto told me to ask you about it, and to look at your wrists."

"..." was her answer and she ripped herself away from him and ran. He called after her, "SAKURA!" she didn't respond, she just ran, ran, ran down the stairs and into the lobby, and out. She ran home and collapsed on her bed, and sobbed. She couldn't see Sasuke now; no way. She turned on her stero.

_This may never start_

_We could fall apart_

_And I'd be your memory_

_Lost your sense of fear_

_Feelings insincere_

_  
Can I be your memory?_

She couldn't handle it, Naruto had told him. Naruto wasn't even suposed to know! Just her and Tsunade, who she had presumed, taken the secret to her grave. When she had lain, on the floor of Sasuke's bedroom, dying, she was sure Tsunade had found her. She was going to be Sasuke's memory. He had, lost his sense of fear, she was sure every feeling was insincere. She had written in her blood on his floor, "Can I be your memory?" sure, that she was fated to die. Die because of him.

_So get back_

_Back, back to where we lasted_

_Just like I imagined_

_I could never feel this way_

Sasuke sighed, he walked to Naruto's office, actually remebering where the hokage's office was located. "Naruto, I need somewhere to stay,"

"... augh," he said and walked out, motioning for Sasuke to follow. Sasuke followed and arrived at Naruto's home. "Here, teme, you can stay here. I have to get ack to work, tons of filing to do you know," he said, and with that, he left. Sasuke stood there, hm. He made his way to a bedroom and stretched out onto it's bed. He stared at the ceiling, wishing he could be back to yesterday, when he was with Sakura. When they... they had kissed. WAIT WHAT?! No, no no no no no, Uchiha Sasuke can't feel that way! he could never feel like that! No, no, no, NO... he did.

_So get back_

_Back, back to the disaster_

_My heart's beating faster_

_Holding on to feel the same_

Sakura still laid in her bed, lying on her stomach, clutching a pillow to her chest. Oh, buddy, she remebered the disaster. When Sasuke left the village. That was the disaster. She sighed and flopped on her back, her releasing her tight grip on the pillow. She couldn't help it, a simple 'thank you,' was all she got?! and he knocked her out?! he couldn't take her home? or somewhere else? no, he left her on a bench. The bastard. All the same, she loved him... wait, what? Love? Love? Really, love? love, love... love... Sasuke? Maybe, a long time ago... ok.. she loved him. Slightly.

_This may never start_

_I'll tear us apart_

_Can I be your enemy?_

Sasuke got up, off the bed and wandered around the spacious home. He liked it, quite frankly. He walked into the kitchen. He didn't even bother looking through the cabnets, knowing what would be there: ramen. Tons of it. Part of the reason Sasuke never faced Sakura was because he couldn't handle being the reason she was so hurt. He couldn't start a realationship with her, it wasn't right. He would hurt her, and tear them apart. She he had to be her enemy. That wasn't why he left though, he did need the power... right? NO! He wouldn't leave just so a realationship wouldn't start. Well, yes it was. He didn't want Itachi to figure out that he.. might have loved Sakura. Then he would have killed her. He couldn't know he had any sort of friends in Konoha at all. No, he couldn't.

_Losing half our year_

_Waiting for you here_

_I'd be your anything_

Sakura sighed. She was losing Sasuke. The last year he was in the village, they lost half of it. In her opinion anyway. She glanced at her wall, she had kunai and shuriken pinned there. There was a picture of old Team 7, of course. And there was also a letter, her last letter from Tsunade, before she died. She had been waiting for Sasuke here, here in this very room for so long.He never came though... never. She had to go to him to see him. She wanted to be anything, anything at all to him. She then realized, that her stero was still on Memory by Sugarcult. She grabbed the remote and changed the song. (a/n: yeah, I didn't want to go through that whole song. Sorry. I might have other random lyrics through out this chappie)

Sakura smirked, Girlfriend came on. She changed the song again. Why had she put that song on her burned CD? Oh well. Then Christmas Tree by Muck Sticky came on. She listened to the first 2 seconds and changed it. She went through a few more songs then a good one came on.

_Had a bad day_

_Don't talk to me_

_Gonna ride this out_

_My little black heart_

_Breaks apart _

_With your big mouth_

Sasuke growled. This was Naruto's fault that he was having a shitty day. He punched the wall and of course, left a huge dent in it. He then winced, knowing that well, this wasn't his house. It was Naruto's... wow... oops. Then he realized, he really needed to go look for an apartment. He knew that he had money. So, there, no excuse not to look. Then, he would have to find Sakura.

Sakura blandly turned the stero off. She sighed and fell asleep. Her dreams were haunted. Pictures came running in and out. She hated it, she couldn't stand it. She had to make it stop.

------------------------------------------------

**I updated, CHA! Tell me what you think. I know, Sakura and the whole wrist thing is odd. I'm sorry if I offended anyone. At any rate, like I said, please review. Oh, I'm gonna write a new story. After I finish this. But I'm in no rush.**

**-FrustrationNeverLetsGo**


	9. I Would Propose to You Right Now

Ah, well. Here I am, updating again. I'm bored and sort of ehhhhhh... and cramping... waaaaaahhhh!!!... sorry, that informatin wasn't needed. -' Anyways, well here is Chapter Nine. I think that it'll explain the whole Sakura wrist thing. ) Thank you my lovely reviewers as well.

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Naruto. I have to get over that... -sob-**

----------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sighed. He walked around Konoha for about thirty minutes. He walked to an apartment complex _eh, they look decent_ he thought to himself and ebettered the complex. He walked around looking for a manager's office. Swiftly seeing it, he walked in. "Apartment, price, now."

"And your name is?" the manager asked. Causing Sasuke to grumpily huff and say, "Uchiha Sasuke."

"..." the manager said then thought, hey, buisness was buisness. "Arighty then, Mr. Uchiha, you can have apartment 9B on the second floor. Rent will be 80 dollars and month plus utilities. Sasuke looked at him like he was insane, then handed over the money. The manager handed him a key and saw Sasuke off. Sasuke stretched and walked upstairs to the apartment. He stuck the key into the keyhole and turned the bronze doorknob. He entered the bare apartment. Nothing really there. There was a bathroom towards the back, a bedroom, a kitchen and a living room. There wasn't anything in there except a stove and a refigarator. He grumbled and walked into the bedroom. It had hardwood floors, as did the apartment. There was a window and a closet. Time for shopping, uck. Uchiha Sasuke, the Uchiha Sasuke... was going to have to go _shopping_. He hated shopping, but he had no choice. He exited the apartment and saw a familiar pink blob exiting apartment 10B across the hall.

Sakura's eyes widened as she saw Sasuke exit the apartment across from her, shit, this wasn't good. She stood frozen for a moment and then ran for it. "SAKURA, WAIT!" Sasuke shouted. Sakura glanced at him and then looked in front of her again and then there he was, right in front of her. There was no escaping. Sasuke grabbed her and looked at her. "I want some answers," he hissed.

"I'm not talking about it in the hallway of my apartment."

"And why the bloody hell not?"

"Sasuke, for shit's sake, we live in Japan, why are you talking like we live in England?"

"... I don't know."

"Well.." Sakura broke her sentence off with a sigh and looked at Sasuke straight in the eyes. She growled and then said, "I don't like it, but I'll talk to you about it later, ok?"

"... Your coming with me."

Sakura didn't get to protest because Sasuke ruffily grabbed ahold of her wrist and dragged her off. Sakura looked at the back of him and then asked, "and where the hell do you THINK you are taking me?"

"... sh... sho... SHOPPING," Sasuke said, wincing as he did so.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, what was this guy? Why did he think it was so bad going shopping? "Ano, Uchiha, what are you going shopping for?"

"Well, I need a bed, sheets, dishes, towels, food and whatnot," he replied. "That sort of stuff."

"... So why am I going with you? your a big boy now, Uchiha, you can do it by yourself.."

Sasuke didn't answer her. He just kept dragging her along with him. Holding onto her wrist. He then, not even paying attention to what he was doing, dropped his hold on her wrist to her hand. He didn't even pay attention, then he subconsciously laced his fingers with hers. Sakura felt her face heat up a bit and then said, well more of whispered, "oy, Sasuke, what are you doing?" Sasuke heard her and then looked at her, "what do you mean what am I do.." then he looked at their hands and his voice trailed off. He immediatley turned his face away, feeling a little, microscopic, pink tint creep onto his face. "Sorry," he mumbled and released her hand.

"It's ok," she said and slipped her hand back into his. Sasuke's microscopic blush became a little less microscopic, while he mentally slapped himself. _What the hell am I doing?_ _Why do I feel all... like this? _he had thought to himself. He kept his face impassive and kept walking.. with his hand in Sakura's. "Sakura, when I saw those scars on you.. and the blood in my floor... I was so scared... you got me so worried.. and actually feeling... g... gu... guilty..." he started to say. "And.. I really.. am sorry.. for.. for hurting you.." he finsished. Sasuke, being the man of few words he was, had a hard tiome getting out a sentence that big. And saying sorry.. and that he was guilty.. that was suicidal. Why was he doing that? Augh, he really needed to stop thinking.

Sakura had stopped walking. She looked at Sasuke, and he to stopped when he tried to continue to walk and was held back by Sakura. He turned and looked at her and gave her a questioning look. She was looking at the ground. "Well.. I'll tell you now.. I guess.."

_Flashback_

_It had already been 2 years. Sakura ran into her apartment, in a sobbing mess. She couldn't handle it anymore. Realaztion had just hit her, and it hit her hard. Sasuke didn't care, he never would. And he wasn't coming back, even if he did he would hate her. And he hated her all along, he hates her now. She would never be with him, no matter how hard she wished. She couldn't stand it. There were so many thoughts rushing through her brain. She had to go to the Uchiha manor, she had to know what it was like living there._

_She raced through the streets of Konoha, thinking there was a time limit. She kicked the door down. (a/n: this was before it was burned and whatnot, they do it because of Sakura) She looked at the dried blood on the floor. She walked at a fast and steady pace throughout the house, she finally found what she was looking for: Sasuke's bedroom. She entered. She ripped out drawers, pulled out his clothes that had been left there and collapsed on the floor holding them. She sobbed into it, she could still smell Sasuke in the clothes. She sniffled and looked to see that there was a kunai on the floor. She had several in her pouch, but she wanted Sasuke's to be the one that would claim her life. But there was something she wanted to do first._

_Sakura pulled herself off of the ground and pulled out Sasuke's desk drawer. There was paper and a pen. She was going to write her farewell to the world, to her friends.. to Sasuke. _

_To Everyone,_

_I'm sorry that I'm doing this. I've been so depressed and messed up. My heart aches and feels dead and forgotten. Even when I am surronded by people, I feel so alone. I can't take it, my heart beated for Sasuke. I tried to get better, but I couldn't, and I won't. I want you to all know that I love you, with every fiber in my being. I know my reasoning seems to be pathetic, but I can't stay alive hurting like this. I'm so sorry, everyone. Sorry that I put you through this, and that I wasted your time. I didn't deserve friends like you all have been to me. I will miss you all where I am going. I don't know if it's heaven or hell, or just in the ground. But I will long for my memories of you, but this has to be done._

_This is to Tsunade,_

_You were so wonderful to me, teaching me, being patient with me. Helping me, holding my hand throughout everything and trying to make it seem like everything was going to be alright for me. I loved being your apprentice, and I am sorry that my time with you was so short and that it is ending this way. I want to stay with you longer, but I can't bare myself to stay on this Earth any longer, hurting like this, living like this. You taught me well, and I will miss you, you most of all. Farewell, Tsunade-shishou._

_To Naruto_

_To me at first, you seemed so annoying and I didn't appreciate you. To me you just stood in the way of Sasuke and I. It wasn't you, there was nothing to stand in the way of. But anyways, Naruto I took you as some dope, that didn't deserve my attention. I was so wrong, I didn't see the potential that was in you. To be such a great friend, to be such a great shinobi. I was ignorant to your abilities, and I always turned you down on dates, which was stupid. I should have said yes, it would have opened my eyes even more. But, now you have Hinata, and for that I am glad. She always loved you when everyone else hated you. That includes me, and I feel so horrible. I always wasn't interested in what you had to say, but what Sasuke had to say. I was such a clueless bitch. I'm sorry for mistreating you as we were genin. I have come to value your friendship and company. I'm sorry that I made it work out this way._

_To Ino_

_Ino, when we were children, you were so nice to me. You took up for me and you taught me to be strong. You were my friend when no one else was. I threw that friendship away because of Sasuke, which was stupid. I'm so sorry for that. And I can say now, that you are my best friend. I'm glad you accepted my apology and agreed to be my friend again. You are so great Ino, and I am glad that you found Shikamaru, and stopped loving Sasuke, for it hurt you too much. I'm sorry that I am hurting you now by doing this, but it has to be done. You have, and always will be, my best friend._

_To Hinata_

_You were always so quiet and reserved. You never really stuck up for yourself, which drew me to you. You could always make me feel better when I was down. Even about Sasuke, even if it was only temporarily. You were so awesome and smart. You were strong and could really kick ass, even if you didn't show it. You could put Naruto in line, even with your shy exterior, which amazed me, to say the least. You are pretty and so great. You are another best friend and I don't think I am giving you enough credit here. I'll miss you, but I'll see you on the other side someday._

_Tenten_

_Now, I know you don't do mushy stuff, but TenTen, you were always, ALWAYS there for me. You left a date with Neji early for me because I had gotten hurt in a mission. I was so grateful. You taught me so much about weapons. You taught me to be strong, and I'm glad. You got me through everything. Your beautiful and I'm so happy for you that you found love with Neji. I'm just sorry that Lee fell in love with you, no matter how funny that was. But hey, even he found love. I always envied you, you being the strong kick ass tomboy that never cried and didn't accept help. I love you as a friend, and I won't forget you, ever._

_And finally, Sasuke._

_Sasuke, I love you. I would do anything to impress you, but I didn't know that my attempts to impress you made you hate me more. I'm sorry. I was just an annoying fangirl that didn't get you. I would have liked to, I could have. But I didn't. I was only concerned for me really. I want you to know, that I can't put my feelings for you into words. They are too strong for that and they have lasted throughout the years. I wish you wouldn't have left, but I guess you had to. I'm sorry I wasn't enough to make you stay. I wish I could have made you happy, but I couldn't. I hope one day you are happy and have a wonderful, strong, healthy family. I know your revenge won't make you happy, but if it's what you gotta do, then go for it. I can't do anything to stop that. I would if I could and bring you back to me. But you wouldn't be happy, so neither would I. One day, you'll realize that revenge isn't worth it. And what Itachi did, I'm so sorry you had to experience that. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. You didn't deserve that, you deserved a family there for you. To see how wonderful and smart that you were. How great you were, you needed someone there to be proud of you and you never got that. I hope you get away from Orochimaru, he doesn't deserve your body. I can't think of anything else to put for you, so I'll end it here. Goodbye, Sasuke-Kun, goodbye forever._

_Sakura Haruno._

_That was her letter, tears streamed down her face as she put the pencil down. She folded up the letter and placed it back on the desk, not knowing when anyone would discover her body. She looked at the kunai in her hand. She sobbed and then took the kunai and pressed it to her vein and pulled it straight down, slashing it. She screamed in pain, not physical pain, from the emotional. This scream alerted a certain blonde headed shinobi of Sakura. He ran in the direction of the scream faster than a speeding bullet (a/n:lmao Naruto's superman!). He found Sakura there. His eyes widened and he picked her up, and the letter and disappeared and reappeared in Tsunade's office. "TSUNADE! HEAL SAKURA!" he had screamed. Tsunade immediatly did so, glad that she had gotten to Sakura in time. She hadn't lost too much blood, but still, she needed blood. She then ordered Shizune to put her in care. Sakura was out cold, but coming to. When she woke up she was so angry to be alive. She was so angry. She looked around and saw Tsunade. She looked at her, "Why?" she asked. "You didn't need to die because of Sasuke, you just didn't. And as hokage, I have to protect you, and I did."_

_End Flashback_

Sasuke looked at Sakura. He held her close to him, too afraid to let go. "Sakura, Tsunade was right, you shouldn't have wanted to die because of me, and I always loved you. Sakura I love you now, and I want to be with you every second of my life, I want you to know that I never hated you. It tore me up when I left you, and I would NEVER think about leaving you a second time, to me it was losing you. I couldn't ever stop thinking about you, and I never will. You are my life, my heart and my soul. I would do anything for you. I'd go to the store with you to buy tampons or pads or whatever, I'd wash dishes, clean, anything. I'd kill for you, I'm so afraid of losing you. I'm so, so, so afraid. I can't let you go. I love you Sakura, now and forever."

Sakura looked at Sasuke, she was so happy, tears streamed down her face. Sasuke pulled back a little bit and looked at her. He put his hand to her face and wiped away the tears. He held her close again and kissed her on the forehead. "Sakura, I would propose to you, right here, right now, if only I had an engagement ring."

-------------------------------------------------------------

You know, this seems rather... ehhhh to me. I don't like it so much, but I am in fact satisfied. I just think I don't like how Sakura got to Tsunade, but when I was writing last chapter I was thinking, well, hey, she was alive because Tsunade found her and healed her. It just seems to god moding a but to me.. rawr.. anyways, reviews are nice. I'll write more later. I have to get a blood test and go shopping tomorrow. Rawr, dammit, this sucks.

**-FrustrationNeverLetsGo**


	10. Your KP Is Increasing

Okies, well. I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had to go to the damn pyschitrist. But all went well! We discussed zombies and lab rats. It was funny. We also discussed how my mother wanted anger managment classes... while she was in the room. Annnnnnywaaaaaaaaaaays. I'm sot happy with the small amount of reviews I get.. but ah well. I dun really care, their just nice. I like getting people's opinions on my story. Oh.. I think my favorite reviewers are these three people, kudos to you.

**Ayesha Raees a.k.a Mrs.Uchiha**

**SakuraUchiha101**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**

Thanks guys, for the awesome reviews I always get from you. Ayesha Raees a.k.a Mrs.Uchiha was actually my second reviewer. But anyways, it's always your guys reviews that keeps me updating. You guys actually give me ideas and always get me thinking on how to make my story better. And to my other reviewers, you guys rock too. Keep reviewing and giving me these awesome ideas and comments.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was shocked. Shocked. Uchiha Sasuke.. had.. just... said.. he wanted to propose... to her? And that he... loved... her? Wow.. was she dreaming?

_Am I? Am I dreaming?_

**No hun, your dreams are a little more perverted than this.**

_... They are not!_

**Sorry, but they are.**

_Nu-uh!! I don't have dreams about him!_

**Well, you obviously do if you thought you were dreaming right now. And they are perverted! You sicko, can you say lemon?**

_...lemon?_

**... and people think you're smart? a lemon is a s-**

_OK OK! I get it now!! No need to continue! And you say I'M a sicko? I see your thoughts about him too_

**... don't go there**

_I will!_

**Seriously, don't you'll regret it.**

_I will not! I saw that fantasy with the cherries and the whipped cream where you were giv-_

Sasuke, oh so rudely interrupted the battle between Sakura and her inner. "Sakura? Um, if you don't want to marry me, then nevermind.. and if you don't love me too.. I'm-" Sakura cut him off by kissing him, full on the mouth. Sasuke responded with such enthusiasm Sakura was almost knocked her off her feet. He grabbed hold of her waist and they swayed on the spot. Sasuke didn't ask for entrance, he knew it would be granted to him. He sort of shoved his tongue into her mouth. She used her tongue to massage his, then the battle for dominance began. Unfortunatley for Sasuke, Sakura was more experienced in this field.. and he lost. (a/n: I'm not good at writing make out scenes)

Sasuke grinned as they broke apart. Sakura smiled back at him and said, "yes, Uchiha, I'd loved to marry you." Sasuke looked at her, "then you're gonna have to quit calling me Uchiha, you're gonna be one too soon."

"Hm, I see your point.. I'll have to think about that, Uchiha."

"Haruno."

"Uchiha."

"... Haruno."

"Uchiha."

"_My_ Haruno."

"... _My_ Uchiha."

"... **My** fiance."

"... _**My**_ slave."

".. hn."

"I WIN!" Sakura shouted as she pumped her fists in the air in a very Sakura like mannor. She then yelled her typical cry, "CHA!"

"_My_ sex slave."

"Whattahuh?"

"You heard me."

"... no. Uchiha, no. Nooooooooo. No.No.No.No.N-"

"Yes."

"No."

"Ok. well not immediatly. But you will, ooooh you will."

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with Uchiha Sasuke?!"

"Hn."

"... That's one point."

"Why one?"

"Welllll one point meaning you could possibly be Sasuke."

"I **AM** Sasuke."

"Prove it."

"... hn."

"Your KP is increasing now."

"What?"

"KP."

"And that is?"

"..."

"Kawai? Papparaa?" (a/n: Band member of Bakuu Slump.)

"No."

"... then what?"

"... that's for me to know and you to find out."

"Sakura, we aren't three."

"... I know you are but what am I?"

"... I didn't insult you."

"He he," Sakura said as she skipped off. She was giddy because, well, Sasuke had asked her to marry him. Wow.. that's a quick personality change.. weird.

"HARUNO SAKURA!"

"..."

"UCHIHA SAKURA!"

"Yessssssssss Sasuke-Kun?"

".. wait."

"... huh?"

"What's KP?"

"I'lllllllllll tell you later."

"No. Now."

"Later."

"_Now._"

"**Later.**"

"NOW!"

"LATER! MOTHA FUCKA! I'MMA BUST A CAP IN YO' ASS!"

"... the hell? Lay off the crack, Sakura."

"KP increaaaaaaaaaaaaaasing."

"WHAT IS KP?!"

"Ah, you almost have fifty points, Sasuke-Kun, keep going with the attitude."

"..._ hn."_

"Ah, almossst fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiffffffffffffftyyyyyyy!"

"Why should I care?"

KICK, SLAM, FUCK!

"... I see."

"You better."

"Sakura, quit.being.so.childish."

"MO FO!"

"... Ok, quit being 'gangsta' please?"

"HOE, YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, GO WORK THAT STREET CORNER!"

"... Sakura, you are not a pimp."

"Ah, KP is increasing again."

"The hell is that?!"

"Kawai?? Pa-"

"Noooooooooopeeeeeeeee."

".. what is it?"

"Kirai points." (a/n: kirai means hate.)

"... Kirai points?"

"Yes."

"Fifty KP results in a kick 100 KP results in a..."

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO GIVE ME ALL THE DETAILS!"

"Ah. It's increasing again."

"... hn. So is yours."

".. No it isn't. You can't increase my KP!"

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?

"Because. I'm a girl."

"So?"

"Boys can't raise girls KP."

"But girls can raise boys KP."

"Yes."

"That's sexist."

"No it isn't."

"Yes, it is."

"Nu uh."

"..."

"Neeeeeeeeeeehhhhhh!"

"I'll see you tommorrow, Sakura."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt like having a lighthearted chapter. The rest was so serious. And the KP thing I stole for Full Moon O Sagashite. So, yeah, I don't own that either. Plus, this chapter sort of came out this way. The next one will be serious, I promise. I sort of read Unconventional again, so I had to do something in this style that was humorous.. (to me at least) and the KP thing was a major bonus. I'm still trying to make a plot twist, like SakuraUchiha101 requested. I'm thinking of

**1) An arranged marriage with someone else.**

**2) A battle that kills either Sakura or Sasuke**

**3) A battle that puts one of them in a coma for a month**

**4) A pyscho killer coming to Konoha that they have to track down and they get into a fight and break off the engagement.**

Or I could do a combanation of such. Tell me which one you like best.

-**FrustrationNeverLetsGo**


	11. I'll Forget You and Our Engagement

Okies, Everyone here needs to know, SakuraUchiha101 rocks. She has like, the most awesome ideas ever and right after reading her review the wheels started turning in my head and I felt like making up for that chapter, it really doesn't fit the story whatsoever. But ah, yet again, GO SAKURAUCHIHA101!!! CHA!!! At any rate, yeah. Woooooot. SakuraUchiha101 ALWAYS reviews. Even the last crappy chappie I posted. Yeah.. ohs, anyways. I have a myspace, for any of my readers who do. Yeah, add if you want to... yeah, on with the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was walking home, ha ha. That whole KP episode was fun. She whistled to herself as she walked to the apartment, Sasuke had to go shopping. Wait.. where was she going? Oh yeah, hospital.

"SAKURA!" someone yelled. She turned around, there was a figure running towards her. She heard zooming noises behind her... zooming... noises..? that sounded like.. kunai? OH SHIT! Sakura back flipped and grabbed a tree branch, swinging herself up into it. The kunai hit the person running to her, which poofed into a log. How did whoever was attacking her know her name? No time to think, kunai and shuriken were flying at her. She flipped into higer branches, catching some of the kunai. She grabbed the branch below her and flipped down, like an acrobat.

"Ha ha ha, you think simple dodging can stop me?"

"The hell?" Sakura muttered aloud as she looked around, suddenly wishing for byakugan or sharingan. Then she sensed it, chakra. Strong chakra. "Show yourself. Now."

"You think you can tell _me_ what to do? ME?!" the voice shouted.

"Yes, I do. Now get out here. Now."

Sakura could feel the anger radiating off of this being. She growled. She looked around and spotted it. Long, flowing green hair. Tall, long legs with green eyes. Not emerald green like Sakura's, there were dark olive green. The girl had ninja shoes on and she looked to be about her age. She looked at her, "and you're attacking me because...?"

"As if I'd tell you."

"Charming, not good with manners, are we?"

The girl didn't answer, she threw a kunai at her instead. It had an explosive tag attached to it. Sakura sighed, she ran and flipped onto the same post as the girl. "Boo," Sakura said as she grabbed ahold of the girl, holding a kunai to her neck. "Now, I would like some answers. Starting with why you are attacking me."

"I was sent to do this. From my shishou, Karin. My name is Tayakama Haishi, she wants me to tell you until you come and find her she will kill off the memebers of your village. Until then, we won't be seeing eachother, but we will be seeing Yamanaka Ino." And with that, the girl, known as Haishi, was gone. "... INO!" Sakura yelled and leaped onto a roof. She continued jumping from roof to roof until she landed on Ino's roof, where her boyfriend, Shikamaru was laying, looking at the clouds. "NARA!"

"..."

"NARA!"

"... huh?"

"Where's Ino?! Tell me, quickly!"

"She's inside."

"Thanks!"

"Uh.. your welcome?... troublesome girl."

Sakura raced into the house. "Ino, Ino, INO!!!!!" she shouted. "Ino.. Ino?" she walked into the living room. There was Ino, sitting on the couch. Sakura sighed in relief and walked over to Ino, putting her hand on Ino's shoulder. That scared the shit out of her, she thought Karin and Haishi got to Ino. Wait, but why wasn't Ino answering her. Ino's hand grabbed her arm. "Hahahahahahaha," the blonde hair turned green and fell to mid-back length. he voice turnd from kind, to cruel and evil. Sakura backed away. This seems like a typical horror film, right? Ah, well. These are ninjas, need I remind you. Sakura grabbed a kunai out from her pouch.

"What.the.hell.do.you.want.now?"

"Heh, just making sure you saw our little present," Karin says from over in a corner, holding Ino, beaten and bruised.

"Put her down. Leave her alone, now."

"Heh," Karin said. "Leave Sasuke alone, he's mine. We'll leave her alone. If you continue to mess around with _my_ Sasuke, it will get worse and worse. The next one will be Hyuuga Hinata. I don't want to have to kill your friends over my fiance, but I will."

"Your... your... fi... fiance? But.. he asked me to ma-"

"I don't care if he asked you or not. He is to marry me, not you. I don't see an engagement ring on your finger, you lying bitch."

"But.. he asked me to marry him.. he told me he loved me.." Sakura could feel her world tearing apart, allover again. "Please.. say it isn't true.."

"You wish. He doesn't love you, he will betray your village again, he's just toying with you. You mean nothing to him, and you never will. He comes back to me every night, he told me."

"You aren't Uchiha's fiance, I am.."

"No, you aren't. Show me your ring.. oh wait, you don't have one, but I do," Karin said as she held up her hand, and there on her ring finger on her right hand, was a ring, sparkiling.

"But.. Sasuke, he wouldn't betray the village again.."

"Oh, he won't be leaving, he'll bring me into it," Karin hissed, "now come along, Haishi."

"Hai, Karin-shishou." And with that said and done, they disappeared and Ino collapsed in a bloody heap. "NARA. GET DOWN HERE!! INO'S HURT!" Shikamaru appeared in .3 seconds. "What? Hey, your the medical personel, you help!!"

"I need an assitant, and I have none right now, so hmm, genuis with hurt girlfriend, what do you think?"

"... what do I need to do?"

"Ok get me some ice, I'll make a list of medicines we'll need and I'll heal all of her wounds. She's been poisoned, so HURRY!"

"Hai," and with that he disappeared. Green chakra surronded Sakura's hands and she placed her hands above Ino's wounds. She was barely alive. How did Karin know so much about her? Her friends, her closest friends. Why? This.. is.. sucky. Sakura finished healing Ino and she looked down at her. Her breathing was increasing rapidly, she was going into shock. Damn, seizure.. why? Why Sakura? Argh. Sakura did the necissary procedures and did whatever she could to keep Ino alive. Shikamaru came back with the medicines and things needed. "Oy, we're taking her to the hospital after this."

"Why?"

"She had a seizure and she's going into recrumbial reprecussion." (a/n: I dunno if that's real, but it sounded cool and medical-like.)

"Wha-"

"HELP ME HERE. NO QUESTIONS. LET'S GO!"

"... ok."

They moved the blonde to the hospital. She had promptly fell into a coma. Sakura couldn't help it, she felt tears fall. She wiped them away and turned around to walk home after hours of trying to help Ino. She sighed and went to walk, she walked into a person. "Ano, sorry.." she muttered and went to walk away. "S'ok," Sasuke said.

"..." Sakura walked away.

"... where are you going?"

Sakura stiffled a cry and muttered something like, "home.. you... go... Karin."

Sasuke cocked his head; perplexid. What about Karin? "Sakura... Sakura... Hey Saku-Chan, what about Karin?" no use. He was alone on the street. He looked in the direction Sakura had came from; the hospital. He shrugged and he walked to the hospital, wondering what she had been doing, who she was taking care of. It wasn't like he was jealous or anything, just wanted to know. Once he walked through the doors he saw everyone in a commotion. Everyone was running around and there was noise coming from a room.

"GET AWAY FROM INO!"

Nara. Of course... wait, why was Ino in the hospital? Sasuke ran into the room, there was Shikamaru fighting... Karin? Over Ino's body.. in a.. in a.. coma? What the hell was going on here?

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, just who I wanted to see," Karin said and left the battle. "Now, when are you bringing me into the village? And announcing _our_ engagement?"

"_**What?**_" Sasuke spat.

"Oh don't be shy, Sasuke-kun, remeber?"

"No. I don't."

"Well, then.. maybe this will refreash your memory.." Karin said as sh held up her right hand with an engagement ring sparkiling on it.

"Like I'd propose to **you.**"

"Hmph. Well then, I'll see you later."

With that Karin disappeared. Sasuke walked back home. He was getting everything delievered. Bleh he walked upstairs to his apartment. B10 he twisted the key in the lock and turned the handle. Great, nothing to sleep on. Maybe Sakura would let him sleepover at her house, on the couch at least. He turned around and walked right back into the hallway and knocked on Sakura's door. Sakura walked to the door and meekly answered it, her mind was racing from what Karin had said to her. She opened the door up and when she saw Sasuke, she immediatly shut it again. Sasuke had his foot in the door, "Hey, Haruno, I have nothing to sleep on, no blankets, no pillow, no bed or couch.. can I stay over?"

"No. Go stay with Karin, your fiance."

"_**What?**_ Haruno Sakura, **you** are my fiance. Not Karin."

"But she said-"

"She said. Exactly. Actions speak louder than words, Sakura."

"Uchiha, how do I know you really love me and want to marry me, that you aren't just plotting to hurt me and to make me depressed and trying to take over Konoha... and... and.. OH MY HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

"... what?"

"KABUTO MIGHT NOT REALLY BE DEAD! you could have planned it all ahead of time, that's why you didn't wake me up.. and and and... you knew I would trust you again.. and... and... and then you knew all about the squad coming, so you made me asleep. YOU PUT A JUTSU ON ME TO MAKE ME SLEEP!"

"No Sak-"

"Shut up! I'm not done yet, traitor! And then.. then.. and then... you and Kabuto planned it all out. He made a clone of himself, and... and.. then.. then you would come back with me. Because you would be the one killing him, making you look loyal to me... to Konoha again.. so you could come back... and then with Karin as your fiance, the law states that you can bring her in, and she will legally be here. So then.. after the wedding you can take over Konoha. And by bringing my hopes up and then crushing them I will be so hurt and depressed I won't want to do anything..."

"Sakura, the dobe killed Ka-"

"HE WAS A CLONE!!!"

"... how do you know that?"

"See! you aren't denying it, are you? NO!"

"I AM NOW!"

... Yes, children, you aren't dreaming. Uchiha Sasuke did in fact scream, yes. He screamed. Yelled. He yelled a three word phrase.

"So what? After I brought it up? You traitor, I'm going to Naruto. You.. you I can't believe the nerve of you!"

"How can I fake feelings like this for you, hm Sakura?"

"Shinobi's might have to lie and pretend to get missions done, Uchiha."

With that Sakura stormed out of her apartment, she walked down the hallway, into the elavator and then waited. When the doors re-opened she made her way out of the apartment complex. Sasuke, being Sasuke, and also being a ninja, ran down the stairs in a blink of an eye. He was there and following Sakura.

"I don't even have to repremend you. Ha ha."

"Sakura, listen to me I am n-"

"Shut up," Sakura said, "you're annoying."

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. The very words he used to say to Sakura. The... very same.. words... and all she would ever see is his back. He was seeing hers now, she won't talk to him probably. She was just going to continue on her way to Naruto's to tell him that he was a traitor and plotting to take over the village, no big deal.. wait WHAT?!

Sakura continued to walk forward. Then Karin jumped down. "Hello, my little pink-haired annoyan-" Karin was cut off.. You see, when Sakura is angry.. you don't insult her.. or mention anything about her PINK hair. Sakura had disappeared and reappeared behind Karin and was knocked out. Karin was mostly caught completely off guard. (a/n: sorry, I don't really know Karin's techniches and what not, which is mostly why I made Haiashi into this.)

"Who do you think you are? Laying a hand on my master!" Haiashi screamed and jumped down to attack Sakura. She grabbed Sakura by the throat and slammed her into a tree. Sakura's head hit hard and you could hear the impact 5 blocks away. She groaned and her head slumped for a moment and Sakura fought for consciousness. Sakura could hear Sasuke's foot steps coming closer, at a fast rate. She finally shook her head and woke herself up, keeping herself conscious. She reached up and grabbed a branch from the tree. Sakura brought her feet up and kicked Haiashi, flipping into the tree after wards, fighting off the woozy feeling. It didn't quite work. She fell over, and Sasuke caught her. She glared.

"Uchiha, I don't need your help.. I'm fine, it was just a hit on the head. Get off."

"No."

"Uchiha.I.Am.Fine.Let.Me.Go."

"No."

"Yes."

"I said no."

"I.Said.Yes.Traitor."

"I.Am.Not.A.Traitor."

"Yes.You.Are."

"NO!"

"You left for Oto once, did you not. That makes you a traitor. You left everything, traitor."

"..."

"Not so big on responses now, are you, Uchiha? Because you know that _I'm __**right?**_"

"Haruno.." Sasuke growled.

"Shut up and let me down, traitor."

They argued for half an hour about the subject.. then Karin was brought into the arguement.

"YOU'RE ENGAGED TO KARIN ALREADY!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES, YOU ARE!"

".. you know what, I'm not engaged to anyone right now," Sasuke said.

"Good, you took the words right outta my mouth," Sakura retorted.

"You talk too much anyways, who knows what else would have accompinied it out."

"Do you really want to know? you pompous, arrogant bastard. You can't talk for yourself, you think you are so much better, when in all actuality, you aren't. So what if you were good at school and whatnot? That doesn't add to your worth! No one really missed you, you were forgotten. Just like your clan, and so I will just as easily forget you and our engagement," and with that Sakura turned on her heels and walked off. Sasuke stood there, stunned. Then Karin started to stir.

"Oyaho, Sasuke, help me up," Karin mumbled. Sasuke walked over and helped pull her up. "Karin, we're engaged now."

"Really?.. Excellent.." Karin said with a grin.

Sakura walked on. It was starting to rain, great. It was raining pretty damn hard. She grumbled, great. She walked into someone. She looked up. "Ah.. sorry," she went to move, but then saw it was Sai. "Oh, god.. Sai I need to talk to you!"

"About?"

"Uchiha."

Sai's eyebrow raised. He then turned around and motioned for her to follow. They went to Sai's house and talked about it for hours. By then Sakura pretty much thought Sai was the greatest person in the world, which was why she didn't hesitate when he asked her to be his girlfriend. Sakura yawned, "Sakura, would you like me to take you home?" Sai asked. "Ano.. I guess.." Sai got up and extended his hand to her, which she took gladly. They walked out of Sai's house and right when they got on the street Sakura then stopped. "Wait.. my apartment is right across from Uchiha's.. can I stay the night with you?"

"Of course," Sai said as he led her back inside. They went into Sai's room and Sakura glanced at his digitial clock which read 4:38 A.M. Sakura yawned again and laid on the bed. "Alright, Sakura. I think I'll find you something to sleep in and I'll take the couch after."

"No, you don't have to do that.. I will," Sakura offered.

"No no no no no, look, I'll be back in a second." Sakura stayed on the bed for a moment and then when Sai returned she grabbed the pajama's and then went into his bathroom. When she came out, pajama-fied, she made her way to the living room. She went to lay on the couch, but there was Sai. Sakura grunted, "Sai, dammit, go sleep in your bed. It's enough that you're letting me stay here, at least sleep in your own bed!" Sai shook his head no.

"Then sleep in the bed with me. It's a big ass bed, we can share." Sai laid there for a moment then agreed. Sakura helped him up and they went to his room and laid down. Sai wrapped his arms around Sakura and Sakura cuddled against him. "Never.. let go.." she muttered. Sai held her closer and said, "I never will," and kissed her on her forehead. The two then fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, sorry it took this long to update. Internet was shot. So yeah... sorry, not gonna be a long this thingy.. Nicky tired.. really tired and laptop battery dying. Catch ya later

**- FrustrationNeverLetsGo**


	12. A New Mission

You know, I was sort of boooored today. He he. Well.. I can't say that. I slept allllll day and when I finally woke up I got to see a Mr. Ryan Lee Harvey 3. Ahem, sorry. I think that makes me verrrryyy happy. Well.. it does. Anyways, enough with the nonsense! Time for the updating! (of dooooom)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura awoke with a start. There was Sai, her boyfriend. Waaaaiiiiiiit, Sai? Oh yeah. Last nights memories flooded Sakura's mind insanley. She looked at Sai and gently shook him. "Hey, get up," she muttered. Sai slowly stirred and looked at Sakura, "alright."

"Wanna go out for breakfast?" she asks.

"Yeah, alright."

"Alrighty.. well I need to go to my place and get changed first."

"M'kay," Sai answered groggily.

Sakura got out of the bed and walked home. She entered the apartment she lived in, not before noticing the pile up of furnature and shopping bags outside of _his_ apartment. It was hard to not notice, she could barely enter her apartment. She 'hmphed' and finally got in. She showered, got changed, brushed her hair (and teeth) and went back to Sai's. There he was, now ready. He slipped his hand into Sakura's and they walked off to breakfast.

Sasuke grumbled. He was holding Karin's hand going out to _breakfast. _Oy, this woman had to **go.**Sasuke walked on, "where. to?" he asks. "I dunno, Sasuke-kun!" Karin squeeled. Sasuke winced at the use of the suffix. He glanced over and saw Sakura with SAI?! he growled and squeezed onto Karin's hand harder, in anger. "Oyaho, Sasuke-kun, I know you love me, but please don't squeeze on my hand so hard." By that point Sakura had noticed Sasuke. She glared, grabbed ahold of Sai and stormed into the nearest breakfast place. Sasuke noticed and motioned to go into there.

"But, Sasuke, I don't want to go in th-"

"Shut up."

"But Sas-"

"I don't care what you want."

Karin's mouth dropped wide fucking open. Sasuke looked at her and glared, going into the breakfast shop with Karin. Sasuke got a seat and then looked at Sakura, who was talking with Sai. She hadn't even noticed him yet. He frowned and looked at Karin. A waitress came up to the table and asked what they wanted. Sasuke ordered and looked at Sakura's direction. She had just turned and saw him. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to stare?" she asks coldly. "Yeah, Uchiha don't look at my girlfriend like that." Sasuke smirked and said, "there's not much TO look at."

"Your loss, Uchiha."

"What's THAT suposed to mean?!"

"I think you're missing out on one of the greatest girls that would ever pay attention to you."

Sasuke scoffed. "Like you should talk. I have tons of fangirls."

"Oh, you mean those whores?"

"At least women like me."

"Uchiha, I have a woman that likes me. A wonderful women."

"Pssh. I had her, could have kept her. She's not that 'wonderful.'"

Sai pushed his chair back and started to stand up, ready to kick Sasuke's ass. "Look, you cockless son of a-" Sakura calmed him down and walked over to Sasuke. "I could _destroy_ you, Uchiha. You worthless piece of shit, no one could possibly ever actually _**love**_ you. No one could, Karin is only interested because of your looks. That's all you have, Uchiha. That's all you will ever have."

"You don't even have that, Haruno."

SLAP, PUNCH, KICK FUCK!

"At least I have strength and brains. Not just that 'pretty' head on my shoulders. Your personality stinks. Like old tuna. Burn in hell," she said and threw his drink on him, "hopefully that cools you down, hot head. Come on, Sai, let's go." she said grabbing his arm and storming off. Sasuke sat there, fuming.. and soaked. Karin got up and went after Sakura, "you BITCH!"

"Don't start with me, I'm not in the mood for more drama," Sakura commanded and continued to walk. Karin was going to go after her, but Sasuke came out and grabbed her. "Let's go." Karin was about to protest, but the glare Sasuke sent her made her shut up quickly. Sasuke looked at Sakura's retreating form and scowled. He walked off to his apartment. Sakura felt his eyes on her back in that moment and was about to go insane. What gave him the right to even _look_ at her right now.

"You ok?" Sai asks.

"I'm fine."

"OY! SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto shouts at her. He ran and caught up with her. "You have a mission to go on. With Sasuke-teme! I hope you're happy!" Sakura frowned, of course Naruto was trying to be nice, but oh hell. "Ecstatic," she huskily replied. Naruto grinned, thinking he did good. Like a little kid. She grabbed the scroll in his out-stretched hand and waved. She opened it, a simple mission, but it would still require her to spend at least two days with him. Her frown deepened as she kissed Sai good bye and ran to her apartment. She grabbed clothing and whatnot and shoved it into a bag. The mission started soon. Too soon for her taste of course.

Sakura left her apartment for a moment to place a key under her mat. She usually forgot to bring a key or lost it on her missions. That always meant she had to change the locks.. a lot. She bent down and put the key under the mat an re-entered the apartment. It was late so she went to sleep, she had to get up early for her mission with Uchiha, uck. This was going to be shitty, very shitty. She got into her bed and hrew the covers over herself and closed her eyes. She felt the soft lull of sleep and let it take over her body.

**BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

No sooner had she fallen asleep had the alarm clock gone up. In reality she had gotten at least 9 hours of sleep. She frowned. She got up and changed clothes. Sakura grabbed here bag and some toast before she walked out. She munched on the toast and waited outside of her apartment for Uchiha. Sakura began tapping her foot impatiently. He finally stepped out of his apartment.

"What took you so long?" she asks.

"Hn." Sasuke glared.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "you aren't intimidating. Just felt you should know," she hissed. Sasuke's glare deepened and then the next thing he knew Sakura was already walking down the hallway. He caught up quickly and slammed her into the wall. "Look, Haruno this is how it's going to work," he growled. Sakura glared at him and kneed him in between the legs. He let her go and fell over in pain. "If we weren't going on a mission and I didn't need to have you here you would be in worse pain."

Sasuke gritted his teeth, "Why? because you are so weak you can't take care of this mission on your own?"

Sakura picked him up by _his_ shirt collar and slammed _him_ into the wall. "Look, Uchiha, on this mission we both need to be there, got it? I can handle this but Naruto will be upset if we don't do this together, alright? Now shut the hell up before I let my anger get the best of me."

"What best of you?" Sasuke smirked.

"The one that could've been yours," she said and dropped him. Sakura walked off and out of the building. Sasuke caught up again he muttered a hn and walked with her in silence. They made it to the gates and nodded to the guards as they left. They walked through the forest in silence for awhile.

"Why did you break off the engagement?" Sasuke asks.

"Me? You did it."

"What?! No, I didn't."

"You clearly did. You said and I quote, 'I'm not engaged to anyone right now.' Now, isn't that breaking off an engagement?"

Sasuke said nothing. "But you agreed."

"Well, with you engaged to Karin, what should I have done?"

"I wasn't!"

"Well then, why did she have a ring on her finger then, hm? And why did right after we broke it off you got right with her?"

"..."

"Exactly."

There was silence for about fifteen minutes then Sasuke said, "to make you jealous."

"Excuse me?"

"To make you jealous. I went with her right after to make you jealous and piss you off. Why did you get with that cockloving Sai?"

"After you betrayed the village we talked more and more. After you broke off the engagement he was the first one there for me."

"Rebound boy?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

More silence for the rest of the way. "We're almost there but we should stop for the night," Sasuke said. Sakura nodded her consent and they set up camp. As they set up their tents Sasuke sensed chakra. He heard a barrage of kunai and shuriken zooming and straight at Sakura. "Sakura, look out!" he shouted, but Sakura had already heard it; not to Sasuke's knowledge though. He was about to leap to save her but they had all hit by then. 'Sakura' poofed into a log and jumped down from a tree. "Think faster next time," she hissed. Six shinobi revealed themselves as Sakura had said that.

"These look like the ones we need to round up," Sakura said. Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"What makes you thinking we'll let you?" the leader of the group stated.

"We don't need your permission," Sasuke stated.

The six shinobi smirked and then the battle began.

----------------

Sorry so short, it would be longer but I don't know when my internet won't let me on again, so this is it for now. Sorry. I would write more but I don't want to push it.

**-FrustrationNeverLetsGo**


	13. Aisheritu

Okies, well that chappie was too short for my taste. It drove me insane, but my internet is being an ass after all. Can't help it.. and I just thought of something.. and lost it. I couldn't sleep so I decided to turn my laptop back on and get on Chapter 13. I have decided where I will end this fic; at the wedding. That's when I will do it, there might be a sequel, if there's enough reviews ;. Lol, but yeah. Anyways, thanks for all those who have been reading up to now. I think there will be about five more chapters to this, I dunno. If I do finish this it will be the first fic I have ever finished. I never finish them, it's odd. Most of them I write without plots so that may be why. I just write without reason.. anyways, here is the not-so-long-awaited chapter thirteen.

-------------------------------------------

Sasuke had KOed about two of th six shinobi already. He dusted himself off and glanced at Sakura she had taken three out and was fighting the fourth. Sasuke frowned, she was showing him up! Damn her, but it's not like he could jump in. Two on one, not fair.. well, there was six on two... Eh, Sasuke decided to stand around and if Sakura needed help he would jump i-

WOOSH!

The man flew past Sasuke and had been thrown into the tree. Ok, Sakura didn't need help.

Sakura panted and jumped over to the last shinobi conscious. She hit a pressure point and knocked him out. "Uchiha, you brought rope, right?"

"Yeah, why? Did you not bring any?" he asks.

"I brought some, I just don't want you digging through my bag to get it," she snapped. "Now get me some!"

Sasuke said not a word and complied to her wish. He grabbed the rope out of his bag and tossed it to her. "Why not chakra bond them?" he asks.

"I'm doing both, now shut your mouth." Sakura tied the rope tight around them, tying their hands and feet together. She then tied them all together and put chakra bonds around three of them. "If I chakra bond all six that will take too much chakra, you chakra bond the rest of them."

"Why?" Sasuke asks.

Sakura glared, "I don't want to die of chakra depletion, and if I do out here who will be stuck carrying my dead body home, hm? You."

"Who says I'd carry it home?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "the law. Rule 36. When your comrade falls to injury or death it is the other shinobi's duty to bring the body home."

Sasuke said his typical, "hn," and chakra bonded the rest.

"Besides I'll need more chakra if these idiots have more friends."

Sasuke said nothing and sat down and finished setting his tent up. "We don't need to get along anymore, do we?"

"Yes, we do. Until the mission is over we are still in danger out here. You of all people should know that, Uchiha."

"Yes, yes, I know that. Of course I know. Still we need to talk. And we both know that will lead to arguement."

Sakura's vein popped up on her head, "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, HUH?! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS RIGHT HERE! CHA!"

"... What happened to saving chakra? hn. Annoying girl."

Another vein popped up and Sakura reluctantly calmed herself. "Don't call me annoying again, _Uchiha._"

"Don't call me Uchiha, Haruno."

"And may I ask why not, Uchiha?"

Twitch. "Yes, because you aren't fit to do so."

"And why not?"

"Because. I'm mad at you."

"Oh, that's real mature," Sakura said with a twitch and Inner Sakura BEGGING to come out and "teach that arrogant bastard a thing or two!"

Sasuke smirked, "yeah, you would know."

"Uchiha, we aren't genin. We can handle our conflicts calmly and maturely."

"Fine, alright. On another note, why did you really think that Karin and I were engaged?"

"Well, she said you were. She had a ring and all."

"Mmm, and that means what? Like I said, she **said.** Actions speak louder than words, Sakura. Especially with shinobis."

"Well, your action of going straight to her said it all!"

Twitch twitch twitch. "Sakura, did I not explain to you why?"

"Hmph."

"Sakura," Sasuke's tone started stern then turned gentle, "look, Sakura, it was to make you jealous. It was completley spurr of the moment. I don't love her.. I-"

"Obviously don't love me either."

In that .5 seconds Sakura's back met the forest floor and Sasuke put his knee in between her two legs so she couldn't kick him off. He used his hands to pin her wrists over her head. "Actions speak louder than words," was the last thing he said before using his lips for more than just speaking. He softly kissed her, giving her a short and sweet kiss before getting back up and stuffing his hands in his pockets. He walked over to his tent and entered, not saying anything else. Sakura sat up and continued to sit there; shocked. She got up and walked to her tent. She glanced at Sasuke's earth toned tent before entering her own. (a/n: you'd think it would be pink but that's entirely too obivous) She had trouble sleeping, feeling.. well, she had mixed emotions. She finally drifted to sleep and then only two hours later Sasuke entered her tent to wake her up.

"We need to get moving," he said.

Sakura groggily got up and complied. She grabbed her things and took apart her tent. She grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder. "Not going to change clothes?" Sasuke asks. "Oh yeah, she said with a yawn. She dropped her bag and pulled out a shirt and a pair of loose shorts. She walked away into some bushes and then emerged. Sakura walked back to Sasuke and then went to the tree where the six prisoners were.

Sasuke's mouth dropped open, "ummm... Sakura... there's a fan on your back."

Sakura yawned, not getting what he meant. She waved her hand around her back, like she was trying to get something off it. She was grabbing at it, thinking she would grab the fan.

"No, Sakura.. uh, it's sort of err.. it's sewn on your clothing."

This immediatly woke Sakura up. "What?!"

"... Yeah.. I think you grabbed my clothes, not yours."

"Oh.. oops.. Sorry, Uchiha."

"Oh, I never said that I minded," he said with a smirk. He walked over to her and pulled her into an embrace. He rested his head on top of hers. "Sakura.. I never want to let go of you, I can't stand the thought of you with Sai and I'm sorry that I ever broke off the engagement. More so I'm sorry I said all those things about you in the breakfast shop. Sakura, I want you to be mine and no one else's. I will protect you forever and won't let you fall. I'll be with you; always and forever." Sasuke stopped speaking for a moment and let Sakura go. He got down on one knee. He pulled a ring out of his pocket. "This was the ring my father, Fugaku gave my mother, Mikoto. I always have it with me on missions. It was her engagement ring. Sakura, I want you to know, if I was engaged to Karin then you would have seen this ring on her finger. I don't want any other woman to wear it but you, Sakura. Will you please marry me?"

Sakura looked at the ring. It had white diamonds on it and rubys. She looked at it. "S-Sasuke.. I.. I don't know what.. what to.."

"To say? You could say yes."

Sakura smiled big. "Yes! Sasuke, yes! Yes! I want to marry you! I love you!" she jumped on him and hugged him. Sasuke smiled and slid the ring on her finger. "Aishiertu, Saku-Chan.. I also want to be the only man to say those words to you," (a/n: I probably spelled aishiertu wrong Xx) Sakura kissed him and said, "you will be." They got up and Sakura used chakra strings to get the six enemy shinobi to Konoha.

Sasuke walked over to her and laced his fingers through hers. "I won't ever let you go. Never, not as long as I live."

"Good, I won't let you go. You are mine. Now and forever."

------------------------

Hope you liked my chapter thirteen. Lots o' fluff. ;)

**-FrustrationNeverLetsGo**


	14. We're Getting Married This Weekend

Well, I don't like rushing and what not, but I would like to get this story done. I do believe I finally got chapter thirteen fixed, so CHA! And guess what, my beloved readers? I got jumped last night. Oy, it was horrible. I wasn't really jumped, but it was close. If you care at all and want to know what happened PM me.. my eye hurts.. (got punched in the eye). And it hurts to type, my knuckles hurt like a bitch X;; You readers must love me, I'm killing my knuckles more to write this.

------------------------------------

Sakura smiled and squeezed Sasuke's hand a little. She was using her other hand to make walking motions with the chakra strings, keeping the prisoners moving.

Sakura yawned a little bit. "Tired?" Sasuke asks.

"Just a little.." she said and yawned again.

"Sakura.." Sasuke started to say.

"Oyahou?"

".. Do you want to go to sleep? It's almost night time anyways, we've been moving all day. Do you want to go to sleep?" Sasuke asks.

"He he, you said, 'do you want to go to sleep?' twice. He he ha ha."

"He he ha ha?"asks Sasuke.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaahhhh."

Sasuke sighed he bent down and looked at Sakura's eyes, "go to sleep," he commands.

"If you say s.." her voice trailed off and she slumped over and fell into Sasuke. He put her over his shoulder and walked on. He was nearing the town gates as he took to the trees. He leaped through as fast as he could. He made it into the town and hopped on. As he looked down at the sleeping bundle in his hand he could barely hold back the urge to kiss her. When he could no longer repress his urge and he leaned in to kiss her. As he did so an electrical shock flew at him and hit him hard.

Sasuke's back lurched in its response and he winced in pain. A side effect of the shock made his arms move and twitch down and up again, making him drop Sakura and the six prisoners following in her downward spiral. His eyes widened in shock and he tries to leap down, more effects hit him as he tries to fight them off he loses hisbbalance. In response to his foot falling off balance his other foot slips up causing him to flip. Sasuke begins a downward decent. This process may sound like it took awhile to be completed, and if you're thinking that you are dead wrong. As he is sliding out of control he sees his beloved Sakura two feet from the ground. He disappeared and reappeared under her, using his body to cushion the blow.

The captives that were produced of the mission crashed to the ground causing debree to scatter everywhere, leaving Sasuke in a dazed state. He looked at the six captives on the ground and the slight hole they made. The corners of his mouth moved downward and his brow furrowed in slight pain. He could already feel his shoulder that had shattered. Sasuke stood up, the pink haired kunouchi in hand. He looked at her and then at the prisoners she was in a deep sleep, but she needed to be awake. He shook her a little bit and softly whispered her name, "Sakura.. Sakura.. Sakura, wake up." When his head moved a fraction he could feel a trip wire brush against his hair. This made him stop moving, he looked around with his freshly activated sharingan.

"Hn.. what's there? Who's there, coward. Show yourself!" he shouted. The area was infested with trip wires and he could sense an ambush around him. He frowned and then heard, "Who's the coward if you are sneaking into our village?"

Sasuke nearly did an anime fallover. "You idiot, I am Uchiha Sasuke of Konahagakure. I live here now, call off your party before I am forced to do something I don't want to. Haruno Sakura is with me." As if upon hearing her name alone Sakura awoke. She looked up at him and then the trip wires. She stopped moving and then all of a sudden her hand shot to her shuriken pouch and they cut all of the trip wires, sending kunai, shuriken, scrolls and the like their way.

"Sakura, what are you doing?!" Sasuke shouts at her. She didn't have time to respond, this needed to be done in five seconds. Sakura's hands moved so quickly as she made all sorts of hand seals. Just as the weapons were about to hit them a barrier flew up, protecting them from the barrage of unmerciful steel. Sasuke's body lost tension in relief, not feeling any searing pain. He was expecting to feel sharp metal burrowing into his skin, and Sakura's.

The party of ambushers revealed themselves, proving to be guards of Konoha. Sakura jumped out of Sasuke's arms and waved her hand, making the barrier disappear. "I am higher commanding than you all, listen to me or you will answer to Uchiha Sasuke.. and then Uzumaki-sama," said Sakura making sure to add the suffix in sign of respect of her comrade and hokage.

The surronding ambush were reluctant, but they slacked their hands in sign of obediance, "hai, Haruno-san." Sakura smirked, "good. Now take us to Naruto." Most of the party scattered to take care of more important matters, ten remained. Three took hold of the captives and leaped to the trees as the remaining seven leaded them on. The squad of nine moved on in silence to the hokage's.

As they reached the building and crossed the threash hold they could hear the familiar snoring of the blonde knuckle head. Sakura and Sasuke make their way to the room and shake him, "WAKE UP!" they shout. Naruto tumbled out of bed and jumped up, "TEME!" he shouted. Sasuke scoffed, "dobe." Naruto glared at him, "teme! dammit!.. wait... teme? YOU'RE BACK?! YOU'RE BACK, AND SO IS SAKURA-CHAN! YAY! SAKURA-CHAN! WHILE YOU WERE GONE WHILE YOU WERE GONE!! GUESS WHAT HAPPENED WHILE YOU WERE GONE?!?!?!?!!?" he shouts. Sakura looks at him, "uhh.. you tried a new flavor of ramen?" she gets out, marveling over how inncorrect his grammer was. "NO! THAT'S NOT IT!.. well, I did. but.. GUESS AGAIN! GUESS AGAIN!"

"Uhh.. you.. err.."

"HINATA AND I ARE GETTING MARRIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!.. oh, you have the fanny thingy on your back, Sakura-chan, did you and Sasuke-teme get married when you were gone?!" Naruto asked in a hyper tone. "No, we are going to this weekend though," Sasuke stated.

"This soon?" Sakura asks confused.

"Yes. This soon. I'm not waiting any longer for you."

".. Sasuke, the weekend is TOMORROW!" she shouts.

"I know."

"Sasuke, we have to wait a little later!"

"Hn."

"Sasuke!"

"Hn."

"Uchiha Sasuke! We cannot possibly get a person to-"

"OH REALLY! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED TOMORROW?! I'LL MARRY YOU IN THE BACKYARD! I'LL TELL INO AND AND AND AND AND AND AND ALL OF YOUR GUESTS WILL BE THERE AND YOU'LL BE MARRIED AND THEN THE UCHIHA CLAN WILL BE REBUILT AND I'LL BE AN UNCLE!!!!!"

Sakura sweatdropped and Sasuke smirked in satisfaction. "We are getting married tomorrow."

"But, I have to pick out a dress and food and," Sakura started to say and she sighed. "You already have a plan, don't you?"

"Yes," Sasuke says and grabs her hand and then turns to Naruto, "we are leaving and going home."

-----------------------

Sorry this took so long. Man, it's been awhile and I'm sorry this was so short.

**-FrustrationNeverLetsGo**


	15. Wedding Complications Much?

Okies, I'm horrible. Sorry for this long wait, but I WILL finish this chappie on the day it was started. I vow it!!! And it will be as long as I can make it, hopefully the wedding will be covered in this chappie.

-----------------

Uchiha Sasuke stood at the alter, watching as _**his**_ beautiful bride made her way down the aisle. He sighed in content as she walked down to him, smiling in her glory. Haruno Sakura stared into his deep onyx eyes, her reflection radiating off of them. The love the two shared for eachother didn't need to be expressed, anyone could see it. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke had turned _soft_, but it was all for Sakura. He loved her, she was his light, the sun. She warmed his life and brought him from winter into spring. They loved so pure and deep everyone envyed them, the gods from above themselves. They watched the pure innocence of their love that no one could possibly mirror. Everyone in that church watched as Haruno, soon to be Uchiha Sakura smiled her radiant smile at her soon to be husband, he returned the smile and they faced their hokage, their comrade, their friend. Naruto was calm and relaxed, he smiled at the two. (a/n:OOC-ness much? I dunno what's gotten into me, but I just had to drabble the fuck out of this and make it all sweet) Naruto's smile widened into a grin, approving of what he saw. If you saw them, you would be able to see the love they had for eachother, you couldn't explain it with words. You would have to see it to know.

"Uchiha Sasuke, do you take this woman, Haruno Sakura to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you accept her in your life for now and forever? To be there for her through it all? To hold her hand and wake up with her every day? To be faithful forever and love her **forever?**" Naruto asked.

"Damn straight I do."

Naruto grinned at this. "And do you Haruno Sakura take Uchiha Sasuke to be your lawfully wedded husband, now and forever? To love and hold, to have as yours for eternity? To give your requited love to every day?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Of course, I do."

Naruto smiled, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"...dobe, what about the ring..?" Sasuke asks in annoyance. (a/n: I couldn't make the wedding so smooth, didn't seem right.)

"Ring barrer? Riiiinnnnnnng barer?" Naruto called out. "Ring barer..rrrrrr?"

_With the Fangirls_

_Flashback_

_"You see, Sasuke and Sakura cannot possibly get married without the ring, can they?" a tall, lean girl asks with a sinister and knowing smirk._

_"No?" another says. _

_"Exactly. That whore Haruno doesn't deserve Sasuke-kun, so we'll interrupt the wedding as well. Steal the wedding rings and Sasuke-kun's heart. We'll leave that bitch in the __dust__."_

_"Right!" all the Uchiha Sasuke fangirls jeered together. They paraded to the gazebo the wedding was to be held, the ring barer, Sai was there. The fangirls grinned at him. "Oooooh Saaaaaaaiiiiiii.."_

_"What do you want?" he hisses. _

_"Can we have those rings to.. look at?" the obvious leader of the group asks._

_"No. Hn." he snaps._

_"Oh, but Sai-__**chan**__ we just want to loooook," the girl wailed._

_"I said NO!" Sai shouts._

_"Then I suppose you leave us no choice," the girl says. She snapped her fingers and fangirls surronded him, attacking. Pulling hair, slapping, punching, kicking, anything. "AHH!" Sai shouts. They pillage his pockets, searching for the rings. They don't find their prize with Sai, it's on a pillow on the railing. The fangirls knock Sai out, grabbing the rings and running like hell as if their lives depended on it. They cheered, thinking 'their' Sasuke would be theirs once again. The leader, named Ami, smirked at her victory. They stopped by a lake, Ami examined the wedding rings. It was the traditional golden wedding band except with small white diamonds incrested on one, small rubies on the other. "Ha ha ha," Ami sneered, tossing the rings into a lake. She had debated slipping on the white diamond ring on, it was obvious that one was meant for Sakura. In the end Ami knew to throw them in, where they wouldn't be seen for a very long time._

_"Ami-sama, why did you throw in the rings?" one follower asks._

_"Shut up," Ami hisses and slaps her, walking away leaving the other fangirls behind. She made her way to the gazebo again to watch her plan unfold._

_End Flashback._

Ami smirked as she sat back in a chair, watching the scene unfold.

"DAMMIT! WHERE'S SAI?!" Sasuke screamed in his aggravation. "Sasuke, calm down," Sakura cooed. She herself was tapping her foot in aggravation. Ami stepped up, "oh, Sasuke-kun, I don't think you can marry Sakura now. No ring," Ami said as she wrapped her arms around Sasuke, who curled his face with disgust. Ami leaned closer to Sasuke's ear, "why don't you try it with me instead?" she whispers in his ear. Sasuke pushed her off, "no. Now go away." Ami pouted 'cutley' and looked at him. "But Sasuke-kun you can't marry that whore with no ring!" she wailed.

"Yes, I can. And Sakura is NOT a whore, she's perfect in my eyes, I love her with everything in me. Believe it or not, I'm the only guy she has ever kissed, so go sell your body on eBay or something," Sasuke said coldly to her and turned to Sakura, grabbing her hand. "Here," he said, removing a necklace from around his neck and placing it in Sakura's hand. She looked at it, the Uchiha fan was on it. "..?" her silent question reaching him, then she nodded in understanding, taking off a necklace from around her neck. It had the Haruno symbol on it, she placed it in his hand. Sasuke smiled a little, placing the Uchiha necklace around her neck, Sakura placing the Haruno necklace around his.

Naruto smiled, knowing these were there marriage necklaces. "I know pronounce you husband and wife, kiss the fucking bride!" Naruto yells in glee. Sasuke says a, "gladly," and leans in to kiss her.

"WAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Ami yells, both Sakura and Sasuke looking at her. "WHAT?!" they yell. Sasuke clad in the standard black tuxedo, Sakura in a plain white dress. "I OBJECT!" she says, stalking up to Sakura and ripping the necklace off and slapping Sakura. Of course, Ami didn't even get that far. Sakura grabbed her hands and flipped her back before Ami could even touch her, or her necklace.

"Now, if there aren't any more objections, FUCKING KISS HER!!" Naruto shouts.

Sasuke leaned in and pressed his lips against Sakura's, time seemed to stop for them for a moment. They smiled and broke apart, Sasuke lifting her up, bridal style of course. His smile growing bigger and bigger. He placed her in a carriage, horse drawn of course. He nodded to her, "M'Lady," he said as he sat beside her, the driver taking them off. They arrived at the Uchiha residence, both laughing and smiling entered, hand-in-hand. That night was one they would never forget. They didn't have a reciption, they were going to have a full-blown party tomorrow.

Need-less to say, there would be an Uchiha child in the near future.

-------------------------------------

Alrighty, that is the end of Missions. Tell me if you want

**A. An epilouge (I feel this ending is crappy)**

**B. A sequel with the honey moon (everyone will be interrupting)**

**C. More chapters.**

Tell me in a review people, or it ends here. Good night and sooooo long.

Peeeeaaaceee!

**-FrustrationNeverLetsGo**


End file.
